El ladrón y yo
by aresoutlaw
Summary: Esta es la atropellada historia de Robin y Regina. Un par de universitarios indecisos, que tendrán que aprender a lidiar con su vida si quieren encontrar el amor verdadero.(UA)
1. Como conocí al ladrón

Este es el primer capítulo de un fic llamado El Ladrón y yo, como ya mencione en otra historia que se adjuntará a esta esta es una historia basada en mis personajes favoritos. Agradezco si lo leen.

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **Como conocí al ladrón.**

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme del salón de prácticas de la facultad, cuando entró y entonces fue la mejor visión que eh tenido en mi vida. Era algo común jeans y playera negra, pero su cabello era perfecto y mostró esa sonrisa tan blanca tan perfecta que hace que cualquiera que la mire quede hipnotizado.

Cada día en el colegio me dedique a buscarlo hasta que un día lo vi platicar con mi amiga Marian y mi amigo John, pensé que podía utilizarlos como contacto para conocerlos. Hasta que lo vi con ella, con esa mujer de rizos perfectos y de empalagosa voz.

Intenté averiguar un poco más y descubrí lo más doloroso que pude imaginar era su novia y al parecer llevaban largo tiempo en esta relación, ellos no eran muy afectuosos en público pero me lo habían confirmado mis amigos. Era todo en que estaba pensando yo también llevo una buena y larga relación con mi novio Daniel. Decidí que lo iba a olvidar y la verdad todo iba muy bien hasta que un día todo cambió.

(6 meses después)

Empezaba el nuevo semestre y estaba en una clase dónde conocía a muy poca gente solo mis amigos John y Rumple (mejor conocido como "Gold") estaban ahí. De repente el chico de la sonrisa perfecta entró, sin saber porque mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma inusual, sentí como una corriente eléctrica que recorría desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza y una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en mi rostro. El pasó y se sentó en el fondo del salón.

La profesora comenzó el curso y nos dijo que íbamos a realizar un trabajo de investigación y una exposición en parejas, pidió que le diéramos nuestros temas para así poder encontrarnos la pareja afín de cada uno.

-Regina Mills- Pregunto la profesora

-Presente- Contesté mientras levantaba la mano

-Robin de Locksley- Volvió a preguntar

-Presente- Dijo una voz varonil que venía del fondo del salón.

Voltee a ver y casi se me cae la quijada cuando el que levantaba la mano era el chico de la sonrisa perfecta.

-Sus temas son muy parecidos, así que trabajarán juntos y expondrán su investigación al final del semestre- Dijo la profesora

No lo podía creer de verdad que el destino o la suerte no lo sé estaban de mi lado, o único que podía pensar era que me sentía tan afortunada de que justo él me tocara como pareja para trabajar. La verdad no presté atención el resto de la clase hasta que termino y la profesora dijo que podíamos retirarnos así que decidí salir, sin embargo una mano me detuvo por el hombro y me giré para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Regina?

-Esa soy yo- Contesté con una sonrisa de lado

-Soy Robin, me gustaría que empezáramos a trabajar cuanto antes. Te parece si mañana mismo saco unos libros y nos vemos a las 2 en la biblioteca- Preguntó

-Me queda perfecto pues tengo libre desde las 12 y tengo clase hasta las 4.

Entonces ya quedamos.

Se despidió con un gesto y yo contesté con una sonrisa de lado. Esperaba el autobús con mi mejor amigo Gold y hablaba sin parar de él y de su perfecta sonrisa. Abordé mi autobús y viaje a casa. En cuanto entré a mi departamento busqué algo para cenar y me puse a estudiar pues no quería llegar al día siguiente sin conocimiento previo. Cuando el sonido de mi celular me desconcentró.

Robin: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas con lo del trabajo?

Regina: Bien, y tú ¿Qué tal?

Robin: Excelente estoy leyendo un libro que nos ayudará mucho.

Regina: Pues llévalo mañana y lo checamos.

Al otro día era un manojo de nervios, las blusas volaban del closet a mi cama. Trataba de encontrar el outfit perfecto para ¿Estudiar? Era obvio que tenía que ver con el chico de la sonrisa perfecta Robin, lo que no entendía era porque estaba pensando en el si yo estoy bien con Daniel. Salí de mi casa con vestido azul marino y unos converse blancos junto con una trenza que caía sobre mi hombro derecho, y me dispuse a trabajar. Cuando llegue el aún no lo hacía así que esperé en una banca. Llegó algo tarde y ¿Acompañado?

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde- Dijo a modo de disculpa

-Está bien no tiene mucho que llegue.- Mentí mientas sonreía

-Aquí está libro que te dije, te parece si comenzamos.

Lo que siguió fue platicar sobre el tema de nuestra investigación, aunque trataba de concentrarme en ello mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en quien era esta chica. Desde que llegó con él había estado sentada detrás de nosotros, tenía tres preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza: ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Porqué no me la había presentado? ¿Porqué me hacía sentir de esta manera?

-Regina, Regina- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

-¡Ah! Que pasó-

-Te decía que si crees que este párrafo está bien para la conclusión.

-Queda perfecto- Respondí con un tono distante

-Entonces ya quedó, nos vemos en clase- Se levantó y se marchó seguido de la mujer desconocida.

El día pasó rápido, pero mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa. Cuando encontré a Marian estuve un rato con ella platicando, hasta que el y ela aparecieron y se sentaron justo enfrente.

-Marian querida, te eh visto platicar con Robin y esa chica, ¿Tú los conoces bien?

-Claro, los conozco porque están en una comunidad de estudiantes conmigo.

-Y ¿Quién es la chica?

-Es la novia de Robin, Zelena.

-Oh, ya veo. Hoy trabajamos en una materia que tenemos en común y ella estuvo ahí. Lo extraño es que no nos presentó y no cruzamos palaba.

-Qué extraño llevan casi un año y medio juntos.

-Mira medio año menos que Daniel y yo

-Sí, que lindo es el amor.

Me quedé contemplando a la pareja, sin saber porqué una sensación de tristeza recorría todo mi cuerpo. A partir de entonces esas palabras no dejaron de resonar en mi cabeza: Su novia…


	2. Luchando por la causa

Disclaimer: La historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a los dueños de OUAT

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Luchando por la causa.**

La amistad entre Robin y yo iba creciendo día con día, cuando hablaba con él me sentía de lo más cómoda, lo que había empezado como un simple equipo de trabajo se había convertido en horas hablando de nuestros gustos, contándonos experiencias de vida, etc. Podía desvelarme charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sin embargo algo no me agradaba. Frente al computador parecíamos ser los mejores amigos del mundo, sin embargo en el colegio las cosas eran muy tensas pues fuera de la clase que compartíamos nunca podía hablar con él, Zelena y Marian se la vivían pegadas a él como si quisieran alejarlo de todos los demás. Pero pronto esto cambaría.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Escuche una encantadora y familiar voz, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba una sonrisa apareció mágicamente en el rostro de ambos.

-Hola, bien y tú ¿Qué tal?- Contesté con voz dulce.- ¿Dónde dejaste a tus agentes de seguridad?-Dije con tono sarcástico.

-Pues ya ves, soy tan valioso- respondió de la misma manera

-Muy bien señor de seguro tienes corazón de oro- Dije con una cálida sonrisa

-Supongo- contestó –Pero en realidad venia a invitarte a una protesta que estamos realizando en contra de la tala de árboles.

-¿Eres de esos grupos para cuidar la naturaleza?

-Sí, porque

-Con razón, hueles como a bosque- dije lanzándole una mirada coqueta y pude ver como esbozaba una sonrisa ante mi comentario

-Está bien Robín, trataré de ir.

Lo que siguió a esta conversación fue una tarde atormentando al pobre de "Gold" con mis debates morales en si debía ir para quedar bien con él y ganar puntos, o no y decirle que el formar parte de una protesta pues pensaba que no era la manera de conseguir las cosas.

Finalmente me presente a un evento previo a la protesta, Robin se alegró de verme y corrió a saludarme. Sin embargo parecía que a cierta chica no le hacía gracia verme, la verdad es que no logro entender porque parece tan molesta al verme si nunca hemos cruzado palabra pero por alguna razón yo también siento esta sensación de incomodidad al verla.

-Qué bueno que viniste-Me dice mientras me saluda con un beso de lado en la mejilla.

-Sí, pues solo estaré un rato pero espero que sirva de algo. Traje conmigo a John, Gold y Emma (Mi mejor amiga), si no te molesta-

-Claro que no, entre mas seamos en la causa es mejor- Me sonríe y yo siento que me derrito.

El evento tiene algo de cultural, hay un interpreté bohemio que canta para apoyar a la sociedad protectora y la verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho; De vez en cuando Robin y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas y sonreímos, pero cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Zelena toda sonrisa desaparece por completo así que prefiero mantenerme con mis amigos. De repente una llamada en mi móvil me desconcentra.

-Hola Dan, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien amor, saliendo de clases ¿y tú?

-Pues igual y en un evento en el zócalo de la ciudad, con unos amigos

-¿Te parece si voy por ti y te acompaño a tu casa?- Esto en realidad me haría feliz, pero por nada me gustaría que Rob me vea con él y no sé qué hacer.

-Está bien, te veo en la facultad- Le digo, aunque esta cerca del zócalo se que me mantendrá alejada de la vista de Robin.

-Muy bien te veo allá, Te Amo.- Contesta Daniel y termina la llamada así que yo me despido de mis amigos y voy a despedirme de Robin.

-Rob, ya tengo que irme. Espero haber ayudado a luchar por la causa.- Digo con voz melosa.

-Muchas gracias Regina, no sabes lo importante que fue para mí que estuvieras aquí. Nos vemos el lunes- Me dice mientras me abraza y yo siento que el mundo se detiene y solo estamos él y yo.

Me desconcentra un mensaje de Daniel avisándome que ya está esperando en la facultad y salgo corriendo. No logro percatarme de que tiré mi sudadera en el acto y el la recoge y va tras de mí. Al llegar al patio de mi colegio veo a Daniel y corro hacía él, me pongo de puntitas y lo beso en los labios mientras paso mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y él me rodea por la cintura. No me doy cuenta que a lo lejos Robin observa la escena con cara de decepción y se aleja. El fin de semana pasa rápido y el lunes estoy sentada en una banca del colegio.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- Escucho a una encantadora voz decir.

-Bien, ¿Y el tuyo?

-Igual, oye tiraste esto el viernes en el evento pero lo guardé para ti

-Muchas gracias- Contesto con voz suave.

\- Oye, tu novio y tu se ven bien juntos los vi el viernes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- Dice con un tono celoso me paralizo y no puedo creer que nos haya visto, siento como si todo diera vueltas y no pudiera resistir y no sé de donde saco fuerzas para contestarle.

-Como 3 y tú con tu novia ¿Cuántos?- Contesto con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa de lado.

Me mira con los ojos abiertos y se genera un silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y ya prometo actualizar mas seguido recuerden que es una historia basada en los personajes de mi serie favorita.


	3. El autobús de las 7:15

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El autobús de las 7:15**

Después de aquella conversación en la que habíamos dejado ver nuestras relaciones, la convivencia con Robin se había vuelto un poco tensa. Conversábamos lo estrictamente necesario para nuestro trabajo hasta ese día que nos encontramos en el autobús camino a clase de idiomas. Yo iba del lado del pasillo viendo distraídamente por la ventana, el bus había avanzado a lo mucho tres calles de donde lo había abordado cuando algo interrumpió mi viaje.

-Me daría permiso señorita- Dijo imitando una voz grave. Y yo sin voltear a verlo me recorrí hacia la ventana.

-Me daría la hora por favor- Este tipo comenzaba a fastidiarme, saqué mi móvil y vi que eran las 7:15 am volteé para decirle.

-Son las 7…- dije con fastidio y cuando lo vi mi cara cambió completamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro -15- dije con un tono más amable.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Sí, un poco no sabía que tomabas este autobús y nunca te había visto aquí antes.

-Es porque es la primera vez que lo tomo, voy al trabajo antes de ir a la facultad ¿Y tú?

-Voy a mi clase de idiomas- Dije volteando de nuevo hacia la ventanas creando unos minutos de silencio entre ambos.

-¿Y vives cerca?- Preguntó para retomar nuestra conversación.

-Algo, Yo tomé el autobús como tres cuadras antes de donde tú lo hiciste, y vivo a unas cuatro calles de ahí. – Dije mientras bebía café de mi termo sin verlo.

-Que bien, yo vivo como a una calle de donde lo tomé- Por lo visto él quería charlar y aunque me tomó varios minutos la tensión de los días anteriores poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-Bien, me alegro platicar contigo pero debo bajar en la siguiente parada.- Dije ya con un tono alegre.

-Está bien, yo aún voy más lejos. Siempre es un placer conversar contigo, espero tengas un lindo día.- Contestó mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a bajar del autobús, volteé a verlo una vez mas y descubrí que el aún me veía y nos dedicamos una sonrisa. Baje del autobús y caminé hacia la escuela de idiomas pero no puede concentrarme en toda la clase, su perfecta sonrisa se había apoderado de mi mente y más el hecho de saber que vivía a unas cuantas calles de mi departamento. Sigo pensando que esto es una tontería pues Daniel no merece que le haga esto, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y ansío verlo en clase de nuevo.

Llego al salón y aunque él no está pudo ver que ha dejado sus cosas en una de las bancas cercanas a la entrada, así que decido sentarme cerca pues ni Em ni Rumple han llegado aún y finalmente nunca lo hicieron. La clase pasa y el comienza a hablar conmigo del tema, compartimos opiniones y nos reímos como si fuéramos niños… "Robin, Regina guarden silencio que estamos discutiendo un tema serio compórtense como universitarios." Nos reprende la profesora y pongo atención hasta que mi móvil me desconcentra.

Rob: Y que te regañan, pon atención.

Reg: Todo es tu culpa, no te hagas el tonto y tú pon atención.

Rob: Jajajaja fue culpa de ambos, y que tal tu mañana.

Reg: Bien, hoy el viaje en el transporte no fue tan terrible como siempre gracias a que el pasajero de a lado me hizo platica.

Rob: No te han enseñado a no hablar con extraños.

Reg: Pero me cayó muy bien. Y parece buena persona. y tu mañana que tal?

Rob: Excelente, también tuve una gran charla.

Reg: Que bueno, oye ¿Qué pesada esta la clase no?

Rob: Si quisiera estar en casa.

Reg: Yo igual.

-Regina, podrías entrégame ese teléfono – Escucho decir a la profesora, y en eso llega un mensaje de Robin. Me arrebata el celular y ve el mensaje. –Regina, Robin salgan inmediatamente de mi clase y Robin, también quiero tu teléfono. Regresan por sus cosas y sus teléfonos cuando termine mi clase.- Ambos obedecemos y salimos del salón como niños de primaria a quienes cacharon pasándose papeles. Salimos de la facultad y rompemos en carcajadas, comenzamos a platicar y a dar vueltas a la manzana sin darnos cuenta que ha terminado la clase. Volvemos y después de una reprimenda por parte de la profesora nos devuelve nuestras cosas.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunta con curiosidad

\- Ya, muero por llegar a mi casa. ¿Y tú?

-No, tengo que esperar a Zelena.

-¿Tarda mucho?

-Como una hora

-Puedo hacerte compañía 45 min más, solo si tú quieres.

Acepta y salimos a caminar mientras platicamos de temas varios y es como si el mundo dejara de existir y solo estuviéramos él y yo, mi mente comienza a pensar por un segundo en Dan y lo mal que se sentiría si supiera que no tengo cabeza para nada que no sea este hombre que esta frente a mí. Se ofrece a acompañarme a la parada de autobús para luego regresar por su novia, caminamos juntos hasta donde tomó el autobús y nos despedimos.

-Gracias por tu compañía, Regina como te dije me gusta platicar contigo- Me dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa.

-De nada, nos vemos mañana- Contesto mientras me despido con un beso en la mejilla. Y antes de abordar el autobús lo escucho gritar:

-No lo olvides, te veo mañana a las 7:15

Y automáticamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invade mi rostro.

* * *

Espero que les guste el nuevo cap, yo se que las 7:15 es de Snowing pero la verdad cuando vi ese capitulo me gusto mucho y decidi usarlo en esta historia.

Pregunta: Les parecen muy cortos los caps o estan bien?


	4. El baile de Halloween

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

El baile de Halloween

El aire se impregnaba de los olores de una de mis fiestas favoritas: El día de muertos. Disfrutaba de ver los colores de las monumentales ofrendas y del olor a pan de muerto con chocolate, sin embargo el halloween había llegado y se ha mezclado poco a poco con el paso de los años. Este era un festejo que también me emocionaba pues a pesar de que no era lo más común la facultado organizaría un baile.

-Daniel, el baile de mi facultad es en una semana ¿Iras conmigo?- Dije en un tono casi suplicante.

-No, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas. Hay mucho ruido y sabes que no soporto los lugares llenos de gente.- contestó con desinterés

-Pero sabes que muero de ganas de ir, bailar y divertirme- Dije con decepción

-Puedes ir con tus amigos, sabes que no me molesta.

-Pero me gustaría más que fueras tú- Dije a modo de reproche.

-Pues mi respuesta es no.- Dijo como un ultimátum a la conversación.

Esa noche me la pasé pensando en el baile de verdad quería ir, y aunque Daniel me había dicho que no yo iría con mis amigos. Sin embargo un pensamiento llegó a mí como por arte de magia, que tal si Robin iba a ir al baile podría bailar una pieza con él. Sería fácil alejarlo un rato de sus guaruras perdidos entre los disfraces, pero es que acaso me volví loca, ahora no solo fantaseaba con bailar con otro hombre que no es mi novio si no también con alejarlo a él de SU novia. Lo mejor era que tratara de dormir pero no pude dejar de pensar en él.

Al siguiente día llegué al colegio y todos estaban hablando ya del famoso baile, el disfraz que usarían, con quién irían y los ánimos iban en aumento. Por mi parte ya había quedado en ir con mis amigos Emma y John, pues Rumple acababa de conocer a una chica Cora y supusimos que la iba a llevar con él. Los días pasaron y ahora todos ayudábamos a decorar el viejo gimnasio del edificio principal de la universidad para que quedara listo. Justo cuando me disponía a colocar las últimas flores de Cempaxúchitl en el arco de la puerta una voz me distrajo.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Qué hay Rob?, yo estoy ayudando con la decoración ¿No crees que nos quedo excelente?

-Definitivamente y de hecho yo estaba buscando a Marian o a Zelena ¿No las has visto?

-No- Dije con un poco de enfado- No las eh visto pero si las veo yo les digo que te busquen.

-Oye y cambiando de tema ¿Vas a venir al baile?- Preguntó algo ansioso

-No, como vez solo estoy adornando para tirarlo todo al otro día- Conteste ahora con sarcasmo y el pudo notar la rudeza en mi voz.

-Perdón, no quería molestarte lo mejor será que me valla.

-No discúlpame tú a mí, no debí ser tan ruda. La verdad es que el estrés del baile me está matando junto con la entrega de proyectos, que por cierto tenemos que terminar el nuestro y luego Dan que no quiere venir conmigo al baile…y tú sabes.- Listo eso era todo lo había soltado sin querer como una gran bomba, me estaba quejando de mi novio con Robin. El se quedo sorprendido ante tal revelación pero me contestó con algo no esperaba.

-No te sientas mal, Zelena tampoco quiere venir al baile y creo que no vendremos asi que almenos no serás la única que se quede en casa.- Me dijo con un poco de tristeza y una sonrisa de lado.

-Y quien dijo que me quedaría en casa- Contesté coqueta- Para eso tengo a mis amigos podrías hacer lo mismo.

-Ya vi a Marian, tengo que irme. Espero verte- Dijo mientras se despedía

Lo que siguió fue una tormenta emocional para mi corazón y mi razón, una parte de mí decía que debía llamarlo e invitarlo a ir conmigo. La otra decía que no era correcto pues ambos teníamos compromisos que no podíamos romper, así que pasé toda la noche pensando en lo que pasaría o no al siguiente día.

Desperté muy temprano y fui a casa de Emma para que nos arregláramos antes de irnos, la tarde pasó rápidamente mientras los disfraces salían de sus cajas y el maquillaje era colocado en nuestros rostros ambas lucíamos muy bellas, ella opto por un traje de ballet de la princesa cisne y yo escogí un vestido negro con encaje, y mangas largas. Unos tacones que combinaban a la perfección un sombrero de bruja y un antifaz con plumas y pedrería negro y un rojo intenso en los labios. Así quedamos listas para irnos

Al llegar al gimnasio se veía increíble era como un lugar mágico y yo estaba emocionada, en seguida fuimos a platicar con John y algunos amigos. La música estaba buenísima y todos bailábamos muy divertidos y fue entonces cuando lo vi, lo reconocería en cualquier parte tenía una sonrisa perfecta e imposible de igualar; Estaba entrando vestido de Robin Hood "Que original, pensé" y junto al venían una campesina medieval y la bruja mala del oeste. En ese momento mi sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y decidí seguir pasándola bien con mis amigos. Llego un momento en el que me quede sola mi amiga Emms bailaba con un despistado chico disfrazado del capitán garfio y John había ido a bailar con Marian, así que solo me quede ahí bebiendo algo hasta que lo escuché.

-Dicen que por esta noche, las brujas suelen salir y mezclarse entre las personas- Dijo con un tono seductor hablando a mis espaldas.

-Quizá te han dicho bien, incluso podrían encantar al mismísimo príncipe de los ladrones.- Contesté sonriendo de lado y viéndolo a los ojos a través de los antifaces.

-Pues sí, uno puede notar el encanto que tienen algunas brujas.- Dijo ahora con un tono juguetón.

-Y como ya dije, al ladrón le gustan las brujas ¿No?- Dije volteando a ver a Zelena que se encontraba del otra lado de la pista de baile.

-Exacto, deberíamos tener un duelo de brujas. Quizá una logre encantar mi corazón de oro.- Dijo siguiendo mi juego.

-Querido, creo que nadie te lo dijo pero: "Nunca pongas tu corazón en un duelo de brujas"- Contesté sarcásticamente- Además puedes decirle a esa bruja mala que "El negro es mi color"- Añadí con seguridad, la cual quizá había sido adquirida por el antifaz, pues de otra manera jamás le habría coqueteado tan descaradamente.

-Y que tal si mejor, aceptas bailar con este príncipe de los ladrones o ¿Cómo me llamaste?- Dijo riéndose ya con el tono habitual.

-Está bien.

Comenzamos a bailar y canción tras canción, una tensión muy nueva entre ambos surgía, así que sin más decidí tratar de romperla.

-Y que original tu disfraz eh!, Nunca imagine que Robin se disfrazaría de Robin Hood.- Dije sarcástica.

En eso una canción que no era lenta, pero si requería contacto para su baile comenzó y ambos nos miramos sin saber qué hacer, después de unos segundos tomo mi cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo una de mis manos, yo coloqué mi otra mano en su hombro y comenzamos a bailar. Sumergí mi cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello mientras las últimas estrofas de la canción sonaban.

" _Someday when this is over_

 _We mix it up, no answer_

 _For now it's when I hold ya_

 _We are closer, we are closer_

 _We are closer, we are closer"_

Me separé un poco de él y mientras el último coro pasaba lo vi a los ojos y fue como si un impulso eléctrico me recorriera el cuerpo y una sonrisa salió de mi boca, me alegró que fuera correspondida. Por unos segundos me olvide de todo de Daniel y de Zelena, fue como si solo él y yo estuviéramos ahí sin preocuparme de nada y por primera vez sentí que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era correspondido. Que no solo era yo la que quería estar con él si no que Robin también me quería y aún no sabía cómo pasó.

" _Now we are closer_

 _(We haven't lost it all yet)_

 _We are closer"_

La canción terminó y sentí como comenzaba a acercarse podía sentir un beso venir y yo lo deseaba más que nada. Pero se alejó y de reojo pude ver a Zelea parada junto a nosotros y me soltó.

-Gracias por el baile, tengo que irme nos vemos.

-Está bien, nos vemos.- Contesté mientras una profunda tristeza se apoderaba de mí.

No lo volví a ver en toda la noche, mi corazón ahora tenía un terrible dolor pues sentía una gran alegría por saber que yo también le gustaba y una tristeza por saber que lo nuestro sería imposible, llegué a mi casa y me dispuse a dormir y en eso vi en mi móvil un mensaje de Daniel: "Buenas noches, espero que te estés divirtiendo TE AMO". Las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos y no pude más ahora yo ya no sabía lo que quería y contesté por primera vez: "Yo a ti más" de una forma tan vacía.

* * *

A quienes me leen: Espero que o me maten si son de México como yo por combinar las tradiciones y que la introducción no les aburra, era para describir lo que más me gusta del día de muertos. No había tenido tiempo así que aquí esta el nuevo cap.


	5. Después del baile

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

Después del baile

Estaba durmiendo, me había costado trabajo después de lo ocurrido en el baile. Cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta me despertó, me gire y vi en mi teléfono celular que eran las 2:30 am y me alarmé pues era bastante extraño que alguien tocara a esa hora. Me puse una sudadera y salí a ver quién era.

-¿Robin?- Dije con voz somnolienta

-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto apenado

-Claro pasa pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Discutí muy fuerte con Zelena, ella me dijo que me fuera que no quería verme más y me lanzó algunas cosas hasta que me sacó del departamento. Y la verdad no sabía a dónde ir, luego recordé habías dicho la calle en la que vivías y el edificio y menos mal que solo tuve que despertar a uno de tus vecinos quien me dijo cuál es tu departamento.- Contestó, riendo un poco al final.

-¿De verdad estabas dispuesto a ir puerta por puerta a las 2:30 de la madrugada?

-Sí, ya te dije no supe a donde más podía ir y que dices ¿Puedo pasar una noche aquí?

-Claro, puedes dormir en el cuarto de mi ex roomie Ruby.

-Gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.- Dijo mientras plantaba un beso en mi mejilla y me daba un abrazo, lo cual me hizo feliz a pesar del mal momento que estaba pasando Rob.

Le di sabanas limpias y un cobertor, le dije que podía encontrar café recién hecho en la cafetera y también le mostré brevemente el departamento y así cada quién se dirigió a su habitación para poder dormir. Al otro día me levante pensando que la noche anterior había sido otro de mis locos sueños en los cuales Robin venia a mí en busca de ayuda pero luego reaccione al ver su chamarra en el sillón. Preparé el desayuno y espera Robin para comerlo.

-¿Y qué tal dormiste?- Pregunté

-Muy bien a decir verdad, gracias por el asilo y perdóname por todas las molestias que te causo, te prometo que después de desayunar te ayudo a limpiar y me voy.- Dijo apenado

-No te preocupes- contesté –Rob, no sé porque desde que me contaste lo que pasó con Zelena siento que fue mi culpa por lo que pasó o mejor dicho, por lo que no pasó en baile. Y no te hagas el tonto y me digas que no sabes de que hablo pues se que no estoy loca y que tu también lo sentiste- Solté todo lo que sentía sin dejar de ver mi taza.

-En parte, no te lo voy a negar.- dijo casi en un susurro

-Quiero decir, si yo también sentí lo que sea que haya pasado en el baile. Y a decir verdad desde que la profesora nos puso a trabajar en el tema de investigación hay días en que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti, las platicas que tengo contigo son tan naturales y no obligadas, me relaja hablar contigo después de un largo día en la facultad y sinceramente me gustan los momentos en que trabajamos y te ríes de mis bromas tontas porque realmente quieres reírte y no porque te sientas obligada. Y cuando bailamos aquella noche tu sonrisa no pudo ser más perfecta y quería besarte pero no pude, la razón por la que Zelena y yo discutimos fue porque sin querer la llame Regina después de besarla- Ahora fue él quien había soltado todo.

Mi mente se quedo en estado de shock, pues a pesar de que era lo que había querido oír desde hace algunas semanas. Estaba segura de que amaba a Daniel pero también de que lo que Robin me hacía sentir era una sensación diferente, era maravilloso y ahora el estaba ahí sentado diciendo que él también lo sentía sin embargo ambos aún teníamos compromisos. –Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas ahora, háblalo despéjate y luego bienes a hablar conmigo- fue lo único que pude decir.

Daniel llegaría como cada sábado a las 2:00 pm en punto, me dedique a limpiar el cuarto donde había dormido Robin, y a recoger los restos del desayuno, lavar y secar los platos y preparar algo para la comida, después me di un baño para tratar de aclarar la mente y me arregle. Aún no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer o lo que debía decir solo me senté en el sillón y dejar que las cosas pasaran. De repente el timbre sonó.

-Hola- Saludo Daniel mientras me daba un beso, y yo correspondí de forma vacía.

-Hola- contesté cuando nos separamos –Pasa, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo bien, pero a ti Gina te siento fría ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó

-No nada, supongo que es el estrés de los finales, pero hoy es el día para disfrutarlo contigo.

-Está bien, te parece si nos quedamos en casa-propuso y en mi mente me dije a mi misma "Como siempre"

-Claro amor- respondí

La tarde se pasó muy rápido, comimos y decidimos ver una película, aunque como a la mitad de esta no s entretuvimos en los besos y caricias y nos perdimos del final. Después de recoger todo el desastre que dejamos, Daniel se despidió de mí y me dijo que nos veríamos hasta el próximo fin de semana pues estaría muy ocupado. A pesar de que mientras estuve con él no pensé en Robin, en cuanto se fue Dan recordé el dilema que tenía desde la declaración de Rob. Cuando el timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, creo que necesitare asilo por unos días- Dijo Robin entre un tono juguetón y a la vez confundido

-Adelante, puedes quedarte.- Respondí cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Hola chicas que siguen el fic y gente anónima que lo leé, espero que les guste este capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben se atravesó navidad y año nuevo y todo pasó.

Y bueno solo para adelantarles en próximos capítulos REgina y robin darán un gran paso en su relación, Regina tendrá problemas con Daniel?, Zelena lograra separa a los enamorados?


	6. Las noches con él

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

Las noches contigo

Después de la cena recogí los platos y me metí a mi cuarto, me lavé los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me tiré en mi cama viendo al techo. Tenía que pensar en cómo iba a manejar la situación, por un lado estaba mi novio a quien amaba y sentía estar segurísima de eso. Y por el otro estaba Robin, que cada vez que lo veía me hacía sentir de una manera tan extraña, me ponía nerviosa, mi corazón late rapidísimo con solo verlo de reojo y fantaseo con estar a su lado.

Me quedé dormida, y me despertó un delicioso olor a sincronizadas. Me puse unos jeans y una sudadera la verdad, nunca me había gustado mi cara al despertar pero si ahora Robin viviría aquí no podía hacer nada para que no me viera así, no me quedo de otra mas que salir a desayunar con él.

-Buenos Días bella durmiente- dijo el juguetonamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté mientras bostezaba y frotaba mis ojos

-Pues que yo sepa, al producto de colocar jamón y queso en una tortilla de harina para doblarla posterior mente. Los expertos lo laman Sincronizada- Dijo él hablando como científico de documental y después se rió.

-No torpe, me refería a estar levantado cocinando- Dije aún adormilada

-Por si su majestad no lo noto, ya pasa del medio día

-Pero es domingo y a las reinas se nos permite dormir hasta que nos plazca- Contesté mientras me reía. Y él me acercaba un plato con el desayuno y un vaso de leche con chocolate.

-Disculpe su majestad, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Me temo que aún debo acoplarme a las reglas de su castillo.- Contestó con tono pretencioso siguiendo con el juego.

-Solo no te metas en mi camino.- Dije altanera terminando con el juego, y lo que siguió del desayuno ocurrió con un cómodo silencio.

Esa tarde Rob me ayudo con la limpieza semanal del departamento y después cada uno se puso a trabajar en sus respectivos proyectos, en un punto de la tarde decidimos que era buena idea terminar de redactar nuestro trabajo en equipo. Así podríamos entregarlo el lunes a la profesora y dejar de preocuparnos por eso. Cuando terminamos prepare un par de Sándwiches y café para cenar.

-Sabes estaba pensando que, me siento muy mal de estar aquí contigo de arrimado. Pensaba que en el tiempo indefinido que pase aquí debería ayudarte con las cuentas y debemos dividir las tareas.- Dijo Robin rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la cocina.

-¿Indefinido?- Fue lo único que pude preguntar.

-Sí, ayer ya no hablamos. Zelena termino conmigo y me sacó del departamento, así que pensé en volver aquí proponerte ocupar el lugar de Ruby.-

-¿Quieres que seamos roomies?

-si quieres llamarlo así…

-Está bien, solo tengo que decírselo a Daniel- Contesté, después de esto la cena terminó y cada quién se fue a su habitación a dormir

Aunque no había hablado con Daniel aún, la rutina de Robin se había adaptado a la mía perfectamente. El había resultado un cocinero excelente, un compañero responsable y organizado, lo cual me encantaba pues con Ruby generalmente yo cocinaba y tenía que recordarle sus tareas como a una niña pequeña, aunque ahora que se había ido a hacer su maestría a Brasil la extrañaba horrible. Y en resumen se diría que él y yo habíamos sobrevivido a nuestra primera semana.

El sábado llegó y yo estaba en un café de centro de la ciudad con Robin esperando a Daniel.

-Hola amor- escuche su voz mientras me volteé a darle un rápido beso

-Hola, te quiero presentar a alguien. Él es Robin, Rob el es mi novio Daniel.-Dije algo incomoda, y nos sentamos de nuevo.

-Gina que era lo que me ibas a decir

-Mejor dicho, ambos queremos hablar contigo. Tu sabes que desde que Ru se fue, las cuentas se han vuelto más pesadas y mantener el departamento en orden para mí.- Dije y Robin tomo la palabra.

-Y bueno, yo rentaba un departamento con mi ahora ex novia. Ella me corrió y se quedó con el, sin embargo yo necesito donde vivir así que le propuse a Regina que me alquile el cuarto que fue de Ruby.

-Pero queríamos comentártelo, y preguntarte si ¿No tienes inconveniente?- Complementé.

-Claro que no amor, me alegra que puedas ayudar a tu amigo. E igualmente a ti ya no se te haga tan pesado mantener tu depa.- Dijo con tono amable

Después de eso, terminamos la plática y los tres fuimos al departamento. Pasamos la tarde platicando y viendo una serie de TV, pedimos una pizza y pasamos un buen rato. Cuando se fue Daniel, no podía dejar de ver al chico de la sonrisa perfecta y descubrí que él también me miraba y sonreímos.

-Con que ese es tu novio- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Nah!, es un desconocido pero tenía que apantallarte- Conteste sarcástica y luego me reí.

-Huy que lástima, no te funcionó- Dijo ahora algo celoso

-Hay que mal, a la próxima le hablo a mi amiguísimo Collin* a ver si me quiere hacer el favor.- dije en tono serio

-Que chistosita ¡eh!

Después de la cena, cada quien se fue a su habitación a dormir. A partir de ese día me acostumbré a mi nuevo roomie, platicábamos todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir, jugueteábamos al hacer la comida pero sobre todo nos conocíamos mejor cada día y poco a poco algo iba surgiendo entre nosotros. En ese momento estaba segura de 3 cosas: Estaba enamorada de Robin, Amaba a mi novio y finalmente que estaba terriblemente confundida

* * *

Bueno, les dejo un nuevo capítulo a los que lo leen. Dejen un review porque no se si mi fic esta gustando o no

*Hice referencia a Collin O'Donoghue porque me encanta

Finalmente, pues espero que les guste y perdón por actualizar a esta hora siempre pero no puedo a una hora decente jajaja


	7. Sin sacrificio no hay victoria

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

Sin sacrificio no hay victoria.

Todo parecía marchar bien Robin y yo, nos habíamos acoplado a vivir en el mismo lugar. Ambos respetábamos el espacio del otro, y él solía ayudarme mucho con las labores domésticas. Ese lunes sería un día importante porque por fin nos entregarían la calificación de nuestro trabajo.

-¿Estás listo para recibir nuestra calificación?-Pregunte mientras tomaba mi café del desayuno.

-Hablando de eso, mi compañero de trabajo está enfermo; Así que tengo que doblar turno hoy ¿Te importaría recibir el trabajo por ambos y avisarle a la profesora que no podré ir?- Respondió con cara suplicante.

-Tramposo sabes que no me resisto a tu cara de suplica.-Dije arrugando la frente pero con una sonrisa de lado –Pero ahora iré a lavar mis dientes, o la que no va a llegar al trabajo seré yo.- dije mientras me despedía.

Ese día en la cafetería donde trabajaba pasó muy lento, las ansias de conocer el resultado de nuestro proyecto estaban matándome. Finalmente la clase llegó y solo era cuestión de que la profesora me llamara para revisar el proyecto.

-Regina Mills y Robin de Locksley- Llamó

-Solo pude venir yo, mi compañero tuvo un percance en su trabajo

-Está bien, haré la revisión contigo.

-Claro profesora- Dije algo nerviosa.

-Su trabajo esta excelente, tienen una buena temática supieron como redactarlo, sus fuentes son concisas y se nota el trabajo en equipo, obtendrán un diez. Y les hice una solicitud de tutoría, creo que su investigación podría transformarse en una tesis muy buena y si desean puedo asesorarlos.

-Gracias profesora, lo comentare con mi compañero y bueno aunque falta más de un mes pero como ya no nos veremos, que tenga felices fiestas.-Dije mientras sonreía.

Estaba emocionada, a pesar de ser un simple trabajo escolar, me alegraba saber que era por un trabajo en conjunto con Robin y saber que funcionábamos tan bien. Teníamos que festejar, después de salir del salón fui al supermercado a comprar lo que necesitaría para preparar una cena especial. Me dediqué el resto de la tarde a cocinar y arreglarme para esperar a Robin. Lo escuche llegar y aunque no era la gran cena ahí estaba yo con unos jeans, botas negras, un suéter tejido color rosa y una pequeña boina a tono. El como siempre unos jeans, tenis y una palayera de color obscuro.

-¿Y esta cena? ¿Estamos celebrando algo?- Lo oí preguntar mientras servía un par de copas de sidra de manzana.

-Estamos celebrando que gracias a ti conseguí mi primer diez en toda la carrera.- Dije mientras le entregaba una de las copas y le mostraba la calificación del proyecto.

-Pues salud, también es mi primer diez en la carrera.- Dijo, mientras chocaba su copa con la mía.

-Salud- Contesté y bebí mi copa

-Ahora podemos probar eso que huele tan bien, de verdad muero de hambre. Y con estos recibimientos deberíamos trabajar juntos más seguido- Dijo sonriente y sentó en la mesa.

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas, la profesora hoy me propuso un proyecto, para ambos. Quiere que sigamos e tema de investigación y la convirtamos en una tesis, y se ofreció a asesorarnos.- Dije mientras servía la pasta y me senté en el otro puesto.

-En serio, esa puede ser una excelente idea. Quizá podemos discutirlo.

-Yo también pienso que es muy buena idea, hacemos muy buen equipo.

-Yo podría investigar, y tú podrías volver a preparar esta pasta esta deliciosa- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Sabes lo macho que te escuchaste con ese comentario

-Ya disculpa, solo quería hacer un cumplido a tu pasta. ¡Perdón!

Lo que resto de la cena estuvimos en silencio, hacía dos semanas que Robin se había mudado pero aún no me acostumbraba a que alguien más lavara los platos. Así que mientras él se encargaba de eso yo buscaba una buena película para ver, escogí una de mis favoritas de Disney "Hércules"

-¿Que no es algo infantil tu película?

-Y yo que pensaba invitarte a verla conmigo, pero como es tan infantil mejor solo la veo yo. Se me olvidaba que ahora vivo con un anciano- Contesté, como siempre que le hacía burla por ser un poco mayor.

-Hay que malvada eres- Dijo mientras movía mis pies y se sentaba en el otro lado del sillón.

Como un cuarto después de que empezara la película me acomodé junto a él y me recargue en su hombro, veíamos la película mientras comíamos palomitas de micro ondas y bebíamos un poco de sidra. Y así transcurrió la noche pero justo cuando iba a llegar la parte en la que Herc baja por Meg al inframundo algo pasó. Robin me volteo a ver y nos quedamos mirándonos, no hacían falta las palabras, esta tensión que había sentido en el baile volvió a aparecer, mi respiración empezó a cortarse y sentía una presión en el pecho, se acerco y coloco su mano en mi mejilla, me miro y me dedico una tierna sonrisa y yo correspondí con una sonrisa de lado, y como si le hubiera dado permiso me Besó.

Primero fue tierno como si tuviera miedo, como cuando das tu primer beso. En ese momento mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos, que pasaría después de esto, que le iba a decir a Daniel, como cambiaria esto nuestra convivencia. Pero poco a poco mi mente se fue quedando en blanco, el beso tomo seguridad, sus labios y los míos estaban en perfecta sincronía, sentía una sensación tibia en mi abdomen y mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho; No se sentía como cualquier beso, se sentía muy bien. Subí mis brazos para rodear su cuello y el coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda para acercarme a él y el beso paso de ser tierno a ser apasionado, como nunca había dado un beso ni siquiera a Daniel. ¡Mierda! Daniel volvió a mi mente y entonces me separe de Rob.

-Esto está muy mal- Dije mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya.

-Pero soy libre ahora- Dijo él y se alejo para verme a los ojos.

-Pero yo no- Contesté con tristeza.

Robin se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en la frente, me rodeo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, yo me recargue de nuevo en su hombro y así terminamos de ver la película. Cuando esta terminó, me levante y camine directo a mi habitación. Nadie volvió a hablar en ese momento.

* * *

Hola a todos los que lean este Fic. Ya sé me tardo años en actualizar pero ya saben la uni.

Pues aquí entrego un nuevo capítulo, y espero que les guste este fue particularmente difícil de escribir. Espero leer mas reviews para saber si les gusta mi historia.


	8. ¿Decisiones?

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **¿Decisiones?**

Desperté y a pesar de que solo habían sido tres copas sentía una resaca enorme, sabía que la resaca era moral. Faltaban 4 días para ver a Daniel pero solo unas horas para ver a Robin no quería levantarme pero si no, no llegaría al trabajo. Así que no me quedó de otra más que apresurarme e irme a la cafetería. Esa mañana se sentía particularmente tranquila.

-¡Regina!- Escuche una voz casi gritándome

-Hola, perdóname August. La verdad no te oí- contesté

-En que piensa tu cabecita loca, hoy estas muy distraída. Me acaban de regresar este té, pidieron de manzana no manzanilla- Me dijo con reproche.

-Sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, así que confiare en ti.- Dije y suspiré

\- Anda sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- Dijo mientras me abrazaba sobre los hombros

-Anoche, Robin me besó- respondí apoyándome en su hombro

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-La verdad no sé tengo que decirle a Daniel. Pero tengo miedo Booth, miedo a que Dan me odie, miedo a que Robin solo me vea como algo de un rato, miedo a equivocarme y me da miedo estar sola. - Dije con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-No tengas miedo, hay mucha gente a tu lado y nunca te dejaremos sola.- contestó

-Lo sé, supongo que necesitaba oírlo- dije mientras comenzaba a preparar un nuevo té.

-De nada, pero concéntrate no quiero que te llamen la atención. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- respondí mientras le entregaba la taza.

Esa conversación con August me había puesto a pensar. Me costaba admitir que tenía miedo de estar sola. Hable con Gold el aconsejaba que debía decirle toda la verdad a Daniel, pero John decía que era como suicidio y yo no sabía qué hacer. Esa noche llegar a casa representaba uno de los problemas más grandes que hubiera enfrentado antes, pase todo el viaje en autobús pensando que haría. Llegué y para mi sorpresa la mesa estaba puesta con un delicioso platillo servido, Encendí la luz y pude notar que junto al plato había una nota:

" _Hola compañera, gracias por la cena de anoche y espero que disfrutes de tu cena de hoy. Lamento lo de ayer no debí hacerlo, por cierto no me esperes hoy tengo el turno nocturno._

 _Con cariño Robin"_

Este hombre no pudo haber sido más idiota, en lugar de ayudar esta nota lo complicaba todo, es que acaso se podía ser más caballero. Y ¿Qué era eso de con cariño, que quería decirme? Me senté a comer la cena que me había preparado que también estaba deliciosa, luego decidí leer. Fue imposible i mente no dejaba de pensar en Robin y en lo maravillosamente que había sido el beso, y en todo lo que me había hecho sentir, me quedé recostada en el sillón viendo al techo recordando la sensación hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté y con la alarma de mi celular como todos los días, aún seguía en el sillón sin embargo mi cabeza estaba recargada sobre un cojín y una manta me cubría del frio. De verdad que este hombre era todo un caballero, había llegado durante la madrugada y se había encargado de que no estuviera incomoda. Me llego un delicioso olor a café y a huevo a la mexicana, voltee a ver a la cocina y ahí estaba él en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Me levanté y camine hacia donde estaba, lo rodeé por la cintura con mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su espalda. El se giró y me miro extrañado, en ese momento no pude más me puse de puntitas y le planté un tierno beso en los labios y el correspondió, nos separamos poco tiempo después.

-Buenos días- Dije de la manera más normal posible.

-Buenos días- contestó con una sonrisa

* * *

Hola, les dejo un capítulo bastante corto lo siento, pero espero que les guste así que disfrútenlo y dejen su review para saber si les gusta


	9. La hora de la comida

Disclaimer: La historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a los dueños de OUAT

* * *

La hora de la comida.

A partir de ese momento, supe que las cosas serian muy complicadas; sin embargo estaba decidida a asumir las consecuencias, solo ese beso me había bastado para convencerme de que debía de seguir a mi corazón. Desayunamos en un cómodo silencio lleno de miradas y sonrisas, después el levantó los platos y se ofreció a recogerlos mientras yo me arreglaba para ir a la cafetería.

-Antes de que te vayas quisiera hablar- Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba al sillón.

-Está bien, de que quieres hablar- Dije

-Lo de antes del desayuno estuvo muy bien pero, tenemos que decidir qué vamos hacer. Tú tienes a Daniel y yo acabo de pasar por lo de Zelena, ¿Crees que sea conveniente que estemos juntos?

Me acerqué y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla. – Por Daniel solo dame tiempo de aquí al sábado que lo veo. Si voy a tomar una decisión no lo haré por mensaje de texto estás de acuerdo. Y Respecto a ti, tú eres el único que puede decidir qué quieres hacer. Si crees que necesitas tiempo está bien, sabré respetarlo. – Contesté

-Gracias por entender y pues tampoco te exigiré nada ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, ahora debo irme o no llegare al trabajo. Nos vemos en la facultad- Dije despidiéndome.

Me levanté del sillón para irme, pero en ese momento Rob jaló de mi brazo para regresarme y tomarme por la cintura, acto seguido me planto un beso y no me quedó más que rodearlo con mis brazos y corresponderle; Después de eso tomo una sudadera y me acompaño a la parada del autobús. Llegué a la cafetería con el mejor de los ánimos, siempre había disfrutado de mi trabajo pues me gustaba ser servicial y ahí conocí a uno de mis mejores Amigos.

-Señorita Mills ¿Qué la tiene de tan buen humor?- Escuche que me preguntaban.

\- Que le digo señor Booth, tome una decisión no sé si fue la mejor pero por ahora me hace feliz.

-Me alegra oír eso, y me alegro por ti.- Dijo mientras sonreía y revolvía mi cabello

-Gracias, aunque aun me falta el sábado. Será el momento de hablar con Daniel y decirle que terminamos, no lo quise a ser por teléfono sería muy inmaduro.

-En eso tienes razón, y habla del noble corazón que tienes.

Después del trabajo me dirigí a la facultad y las clases se pasaron muy lentas, el único que siempre lograba hacerme sobre vivir era Gold, habíamos estado juntos desde el primer semestre y desde entonces hemos sido los mejores Amigos. Al llegar el tiempo en que tenía horas libres me encontraba con un grupo de amigos entre ellos John, Gold y los 7 enanos, los apodaban así porque siempre se juntaban conmigo y yo era la única mujer en el grupo. Estábamos comiendo y platicando cuando llegaron Marian y Zelena.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- Dijo Zelena mientras ambas se sentaban en una de las bancas.

-Pues aunque diga que no, ya estas sentada- Contesto Leroy

-Si querido gracias- Dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza.

-Y entonces bienes y te comes nuestra comida ¿Y luego?- Dijo Leroy sarcásticamente.

-Oh Regina, supe que Robin se fue a vivir contigo- Dijo ignorando a los demás

-A mi casa si, conmigo No. El necesitaba dónde vivir y yo tenía una habitación vacía y por la renta justa lo dejé ocuparla.- Contesté cerrándole la boca.

-Que bien, que linda blusa traes querida justo del verde que me gusta.- Dijo de manera retadora.

-Gracias, tú tienes un lindo labial.-Dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Todos estaban observando la situación sin saber que hacer o como intervenir. Cuando justo iba llegando Robin.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- Dijo sarcástica.

-Hey amigo no gustas sentarte a compartir y pasar el rato- Dijo John pensando que sería una buena idea.

Robin se sentó entre John y yo dejándome en la esquina, tomó una rebanada y se unió a la plática la cual no era muy amena, pues Zelena se la pasó hablando de ella y lo grandiosa que era. Entendí que el mensaje era tratar de hacer ver a Robin lo que había perdido y a mí que nunca sería mejor que ella, aún cuando no sabia que "Estábamos juntos".

-Bueno, Marian y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que nos vamos- Mientras se levantaba.

-Porfin- contestó Leroy.

-Adiós querida- Se acerco a despedirse de mí.

-Adiós Zelena- Dije con un tono de voz dulce y falso.

Se alejó un poco y caminó mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, luego volvió hacia dónde estaba sentada y presionó su labial conta mis jeans que eran de color claro.

-Te dejó una prueba del labial que te gustó, por si quieres comprarlo- Dijo mientras se alejaba y reía.

Me sentía humillada, impotente, una parte de mí quería levantarse y correar a golpearla y otra, que ganó al final quería llorar. Robin tomo un par de servilletas y trató de limpiar el labial y Leroy me abrazó tratando de consolarme, cuando finalmente me calme pude voltear a ver a Robin.

-Sí que es una loca tu ex novia- Dije entre dolida y enojada.

Robin pasó su mano por mi mejilla limpiando los restos del llanto y me sonrió.

-Se que no es lo que quieres oír ahora, pero ella es muy parecida a ti, casi como hermanas. La diferencia es que tú eres buena, sabes comportarte y no estás loca. Por eso mi corazón te eligió a ti.- Dijo y me besó con una ternura inigualable.

Nos besamos durante largo tiempo, hasta que necesitamos aire, entonces coloqué mi frente en la suya sentía como si solo estuviéramos él y yo. Pero sabía que habían 7 pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

* * *

Hola a todos, seguidoras y anónimos. Dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten!

Dejen sus reviews para que pueda conocer que opinan de la historia.

BSS :*


	10. Como una casa se desploma

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **Como una casa se desploma.**

A partir de ese día las cosas eran como vivir en un sueño, Robin se había portado de lo mas caballero y nos turnábamos para preparar la cena o el desayuno. Por las mañanas íbamos al trabajo, por las tardes a la facultad, y las noches eran nuestras. Algunas de ellas solo nos sentábamos juntos en el sillón a leer para nuestras investigaciones, yo subía mis pies en sus piernas o nos sentábamos espalda con espalda, otras elegíamos una película y preparábamos chocolate y café, otras nos sentábamos a platicar sobre nuestras vidas y algunas a planear como hablaría con Daniel y Finalmente había noches en que las palabras no eran necesarias solo nuestras miradas y nuestros labios que hablaban por si solos.

El tan esperado día llego, me había preparado durante dos semanas para hablar con Daniel. Estaba en el sillón esperándolo cuando mi teléfono sonó:

-Gina mi amor- Escuché

-Hola Dan ¿Qué pasó?, te estoy esperando- Dije algo preocupada

\- Estoy bien es solo que no podré ir, tuve un percance en el trabajo y tengo que atenderlo perdón. Te prometo que tratare de verte en la semana ¿Está bien?- Explicó.

-Está bien- Dije y colgué aunque por dentro sabía que no estaba bien.

Me fui a mi habitación y me desplomé sobre la cama, deje salir en forma de lágrimas todos los sentimientos que debía expresarle a Daniel pero que una vez más tenía que callar. Tomé mi teléfono y decidí llamar a Rob.

Regina: Puedes regresar al departamento, Daniel no vino.

Robin: ¿Qué pasó?

Regina: Aquí te explico.

Robin: Okey, estoy con mis padres llego en una hora.

Regina: Estaré esperándote.

Los siguientes 60 minutos se sintieron como una eternidad, no quería terminar con Daniel por teléfono, pero estaba a punto de no tener otra opción más que hacerlo así. Robin llegó y me encontró en la cama sollozando, no dijo nada, él solo se acerco y se acomodó junto a mí. Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y el otro sobre mi abdomen y solo se quedo ahí, no supe en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.- Dijo mientas me acomodaba el cabello y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenos Días, príncipe de los ladrones- Dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-y sigues con eso, ¿Algún día se te va a olvidar?- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No, y tú tienes la culpa por usar ese disfraz tan obvio. Robin Hood- Dije mientras me reía,

-Y ahora sí cuéntame ¿Qué pasó ayer?- Dijo mientras liberaba su brazo y se acomodaba frente a mí.

-Pues el señor ocupado otra vez no pudo venir por su trabajo, me dijo que nos veríamos en la semana. Y en verdad espero que lo cumpla pues si no, no me quedará otra opción más que hablar con él por teléfono.- Contesté.

-Está bien, y espero que no sea mal momento para decir esto pero "TE QUIERO" y sabes que aquí estaré- Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y yo me quedé unos minutos solo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo también te quiero- Dije mientras besaba sus labios.

El Domingo paso rápido y el resto de la mitad de semana también, habíamos convertido el dormir juntos en un hábito, no de forma sexual solo éramos él y yo compartiendo sueños hasta que ese día antes de la media noche y antes de acostarnos a dormir, alguien llamó desesperadamente a la puerta. Decidimos salir juntos a ver quién era, yo tomé la sudadera de Robin y me la puse para salir a abrir.

-Zelena ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Robin sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres a esta hora?- Respalde de manera retadora.

-Antes que nada déjenme explicar, ¿Puedo pasar?

-No, tienes 5 minutos- Dije enfadada.

-Gina no seas así, Pasa Zelena- Dijo Robin invitándola a pasar.

Tuve que moverme de la puerta, pero no solté la mano de Rob en ningún momento, pasamos a la sala y Robin y yo nos sentamos en el sillón grande y ella en el que se encontraba en frente.

-Eh tenido problemas con los vecinos del antiguo edificio donde vivía, aparte de que en el último mes y medio me fue difícil pagar la renta, eso mas las quejas por mi gato generaron que el dueño me sacara a esta hora. No sabía a dónde más ir, no sé en donde vive Marian y tu sabes Rob que no tengo familia aquí. Por favor déjenme quedarme unos días en lo que encuentro otro departamento.-

-Que te saco tan fuerte, que te golpeaste la cabeza y te volviste loca, tú crees que después de la humillación del colegio te voy a abrir las puertas de mi casa.- Conteste inmediatamente.

-Gina deberíamos platicarlo, acompáñame a nuestra habitación- Robin dijo esto se levanto y camino hacia esta, yo lo seguí.

-Gina se que Zelena te hizo algo horrible, sé que es mi ex novia y que nos ha lastimado mucho, pero ella dice la verdad en que no tiene a nadie. Debemos dejarla esta noche, que ocupe mi habitación y yo me vengo aquí contigo no podemos ser iguales que ella hay que demostrarle que somos mejores personas.- Dijo Robin tratando de convencerme.

-Pero yo no la quiero aquí

-Solo es una noche, mañana yo mismo hablo con Marian para que se la lleve.

-Como quieras, pero te advierto una cosa el gato no entra que lo deje en la calle sabes que soy alérgica y la garganta se me puede cerrar en minutos.

-Eso era lógico bonita, no te expondría así y gracias. Te quiero

Robin salió a hablar con Zelena y yo azoté la puerta, me acosté de nuevo pero no puede dormir hasta una hora después que Robin se acomodó a mi lado. Los días pasaron y la situación en lugar de arreglarse empeoraron Zelena seguía en mi departamento y Robin parecía no afectarse, por mi parte ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para pelear, no ayudaba en la casa y yo me molestaba porque Robin cubría sus tareas con tal de que no discutiéramos ella y yo. Un día la situación logró sobre pasarme.

-Gina, ¿Por qué haces una maleta?

-Ya no la soporto mas, si no se va ella me voy yo.

-Pero es tu departamento.

-Ya no me importa, hagan lo que quieran pero yo no puedo seguir soportando esto. Prometiste que le dirías a Marian que se la llevara y lo único que hozo fue llevarse al maldito gato.

-Gina por favor, yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Pues entonces ven conmigo, la casa de mi padre es grande.

-No creo que sea lo correcto ¿Y si no me acepta?

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por mí

-No sé, pero no te vayas- Dijo sentándose en la cama y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

Termine de hacer mis maletas y llamé a August quien me ayudaría a llevándome en su auto a casa de mi padre. Camine a la puerta y la observe en la sala sentada sintiéndose la reina del lugar. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo quien rápido tomo las maletas y comenzó a bajarlas mientras yo dejaba las llaves.

-Gina, por favor piénsalo esto no es necesario.

-Deja que la princesa se vaya no tiene caso insistir- Dijo Zelena burlona mente.

-Tu bruja cállate, que todo esto es por tu culpa- Grité

\- Hay mi reina, como se ve que no aguantas nada- seguía contestando entre risas.

-Está bien Regina, si crees que esto es lo mejor no puedo hacer más- Dijo Robin derrotado.

-Ahora ya no soy Gina, sabes que toma las llaves pues no pienso volver. Aunque ella ya no esté no volveré, pueden hacer lo que les plazca pero a mí no me metan en sus líos- y lancé las llaves a Robin

Salí azotando la puerta y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, al llegar al auto August me dio un fuerte abrazo y me abrió la puerta para que subiera. El camino a casa de mi padre fue silencioso y con algunas lágrimas que escapaban, August solo me observa y de vez en cuando limpiaba mi cara y estando ahí reflexione en que a pesar de la pelea la parte más difícil del día aún estaba por llegar.

Nos detuvimos a la mitad de la calle frente a una casa color menta, fue ahí cuando Augusto bajo las maletas y supe que no sería fácil lo siguiente. Tenía que llamar a la puerta de Henrry Mills.

* * *

Un capítulo más queridos seguidores, está algo intenso pero espero que les guste y ya saben comenten para que sepa que tanto les gusta 


	11. Volver a Casa

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

Volver a casa.

De pie frente a la casa de Henrry Mills, me sentía el ser más pequeño que existía. Los recuerdos llegaban a mí de golpe, mi padre y yo habíamos estado solos desde que mi madre Bárbara había muerto cuando yo tenía 8 años, él siempre trató de ser uno de los mejores padres y siempre estuvo para mí; Hasta qué llego el momento de ir a la universidad. Aun podía recordar nuestra pelea hace 3 años.

 ***Flasback***

-Entiende Regina esa no es una carrera de verdad, tienes que estudiar algo real y que te asegure un futuro.

-Pero papá, es lo que real mente me gusta y yo quiero seguir a mi corazón y ser feliz con lo que hago- Decía llorando.

-Esta no eres tú, de seguro estas ideas te las metía en la cabeza tu amiguito el disque poeta y Actor bohemio. Piensa de qué vas a vivir.- Gritaba mi padre.

-No metas a Archie en esto quieres, las humanidades siempre han sido mi pasión, ya verás que haré grandes cosas.

-Pues no pienso pagar una carrera como esa.

-No te preocupes te voy a demostrar que se trabajar y la carrera que quiero está en la universidad Pública.

-Te volviste loca, chiflada- Dijo mientas entraba a su habitación y me cerraba la puerta.

A partir de ese momento me dediqué a hacer todo por demostrar a mi padre que podía ser la mejor. Después del primer semestre pude poner en orden mi horario, conseguí trabajo en la cafetería y después de un tiempo pude rentar mi propio departamento, en el cual viví 2 años.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo frente a la puerta a punto de tocar para pedirle alojamiento temporal. Por suerte no estaba, Ashley la ama de llaves abrió y dispuso mi antigua habitación para que la ocupara. Yo por mi parte me arreglé y decidí hacerle una cena especial a papá cuando llegara del trabajo, siempre le gustó la pasta que preparaba porque decía que me quedaba como la de mamá. Y la hora llegó.

-Regina, que sorpresa verte aquí ¿Estás bien?- Dijo él.

-Que te parece si vas a lavarte para cenar y ahorita te cuento- Dije mientras comenzaba a servir la pasta.

-Ya volví, y bien ¿Qué pasa?-

-Papi, tuve un problema con mi departamento. Mantenerlo después de que se fue Ruby se estaba volviendo casi imposible, acepté un nuevo inquilino pero tuvimos problemas y le pedí amablemente primero, y luego desesperadamente que se fuera pero hacía caso omiso. No tuve fuerza para sacar sus cosas y no podía cambiar la cerradura primero tendría que avisar al arrendador y tardaría amucho. Llegó un punto en que ya no pude soportar la situación y decidí salirme.- Conté la historia entre sollozos pues aún tenía coraje- Es por esto que quiero pedirte quedarme aquí por un tiempo, solo en lo que consigo otro departamento.

Inesperadamente mi padre se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mí, me rodeó con sus brazos y dejo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho. Me contuvo hasta que llanto se detuvo y me dijo: Esta también es tu casa, siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti. Además extrañaba tanto la pasta.

* * *

Dejo un capítulo corto mientras termino el siguiente, me pareció importante esta parte espero que les guste.


	12. En Navidad ¿Amor y Paz?

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **En Navidad, ¿Amor y Paz?**

Los días pasaron y las cosas empezaron a caer por sí mismas en su lugar, mi relación con mi padre aún estaba algo dañada y sé que nos costaría pero lo lograríamos. Robin pasó de ser como yo lo llamaba, El príncipe de los ladrones a ser un vulgar ladrón que para mi desgracia lo único que me robó fue el corazón, después de la pela él se limito a hablarme en el colegio solamente, dejo de ser cariñoso y si se quedó a vivir en el departamento. Daniel y yo arreglamos las cosas y yo acepté darnos una nueva oportunidad.

Estaba sentada en la banca del colegio leyendo, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Quieres soltarme por favor- Dije sin levantar la mirada pues su loción de maderas era inconfundible.

-¿Qué te pasa Gina?- Preguntó confundido

-¿Qué me pasa a mí?, Tú eres el que ya apenas me saluda, tengo que soportar el verte llegar con ella todos los días al colegio y encima me preguntas que me pasa.- Dije enojada- Mejor deberías preguntarte que rayos te pasa a ti.

-Creo que tengo que hablar contigo- Respondió.

\- Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo, hablemos.

-Primero quiero pedirte perdón por haberme quedado en el departamento, yo…- Comenzó a hablar pero lo interrumpí.

-No tienes porqué pedirme perdón, como siempre yo lo entiendo. Fue demasiado bueno creer que podíamos pasarnos la vida jugando a la casita ¿No?, Tú quédate dónde sientas que debes estar. Yo por mi parte me daré otra oportunidad con Daniel, y tratar de que esta vez funcione- Sentencié.

-Por favor Regina no me hagas esto.

-Querido- Dije imitando la voz de Zelena- Pero si yo no hice nada-

Me levanté de la banca para irme, pero él me detuvo. Estuvimos un tiempo sin decir nada hasta que le dediqué una ligera sonrisa, y entonces volvió a hablar.

-También quería decirte que para las fiestas me iré con mi familia de Inglaterra- Dijo algo emocionado.

-Que suerte, y ¿De casualidad no entro en tu maleta?- Dije con algo de coquetería a pesar de todo.

-No voy a pasear sabes, voy a trabajar con uno de mis tíos

-¡Oh ya! Pues espero que te vaya muy bien.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones no volví a verlo, de vez en cuando me mandaba mensajes de texto, y yo continúe mi vida con Daniel; Estábamos trabajando para que nuestra relación funcionara y pudiera seguir. La noche buena llegó y yo había viajado a mi pueblo natal Storybrooke con mi familia, como era tradición todos ayudábamos con la cena y los preparativos, así que pronto estuvo lista y era momento de arreglarse para la fiesta. A pesar de estar con mi familia sentí que algo hacía falta, tome mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje de Texto.

Regina: ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que en estas fechas estés rodeado de los seres que quieres y que te hacen sentir querido, que estés disfrutando de tu familia, que estés pasando unas fiestas hermosas. Sabes que tienes y tendrás mis mejores deseos ¡Te quiero 3!

Pasaron horas antes de que contestara, Fue hasta que estábamos a mitad de la celebración cuando oí que mi móvil sonaba.

Robin: Gracias Regina, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Reg: ¡Huy! Que frío hace ¿No?

Rob: Lo siento estoy algo cansado.

Sin que me dijera una sola palabra supe que algo pasaba, desde ese momento se volvió frio y cortante, intenté felicitarlo de nuevo en año nuevo pero solo recibí una respuesta seca así que deje de intentarlo. Pero Dos semanas después ocurriría un evento que vendría a cambiarlo todo, estaba en la cafetería con August y Charlie el hijo del dueño cuando la tormenta vino.

-Regina acaba de llegar un cliente a la mesa 4 de la terraza, ¿Podrías atenderla?

-Claro Charlie en seguida- Contesté mientas tomaba un menú

-Salí a la terraza y la vi, ahí estaba Zelena con un libro en la mesa número 4.

-Aquí está el menú- Dije con tono amable y una sonrisa falsa.

-Hay gracias querida.

-Vuelvo en un rato para tomar tu orden.

Y me retiré, entré y busque a August para pedirle que me acompañara a la cocina.

-Podrías atender tú la mesa 4, está Zelena y la verdad ni quiero verla, ni tengo ganas de aguantar sus tonterías. Si es que quiere hacer alguna.

-Está bien, puedo darte la mesa 25 y yo me quedo esa.

-Gracias eres el mejor de los amigos.- Le dije y vi como se iba a tomar la orden

-Gina, tu amiga quiere un americano. Pero quiere que tú la atiendas porque dice que te tiene más confianza- Dijo al volver.

-Y si no voy da igual.

-Dijo que entonces quería hablar con el gerente, tu sabes que Charlie no es como su papá, y desde que te negaste a salir con él solo espera el más mínimo error para despedirte.

Espere a que la orden estuviera lista y la lleve hasta donde Zelena. Ella acepto la taza pero luego hizo algo inesperado, tomó la taza y la volteó sobre su pantalón y la mesa.

-Eres tonta o que te pasa, que no puedes tener cuidado. Me estoy quemando- Gritó

-Estás loca ¿Por qué haces esto?- Dije tratando de guardar la calma y dándole un trapo para que se limpiara.

-Es que acaso no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo o es muy complicado servir café- Y ese comentario fue el que me hirió.

-No Zelena no voy a permitir que me armes un escándalo en mi trabajo- Dije levantando un poco la voz.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes separar tu vida amorosa de tu trabajo? ¡Estúpida! –Gritaba mientras la ira me invadía

-Que pasa aquí- Decía Charlie saliendo a la terraza.

-Pasa que su empleada es una inepta, no sabe ni servir un café, acaba de derramar el mío y me quemo la pierna. Así que escúcheme bien, no pienso volver aquí, no pagaré el café y probablemente los demande por daños con la quemadura que tengo.

-Charlie eso no es cierto, esta mujer loca se derramo el café solo porque no soporta que su ex novio me prefiriera y ahora quiere arruinarme- Decía sollozando

-Esto es el colmo Regina.-Gritaba Charlie

-Ella dice la verdad, nosotros lo vimos.- Me defendían los clientes de la mesa de al lado.

-No puedo creer que tenga que decirlo pero ¡Estás despedida!, toma tus cosas y vete

No dije nada, el coraje y el llanto hablaban por mí. Tomé el mandil y se lo aventé a Charlie en la cara, entre por mis cosas y alcancé a ver como Zelena sonreía victoriosa, tomé mi mochila y me fui directamente a casa.

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo algo intenso, espero que les guste y quiero saber ¿Estaría bien un POV de robin? la idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza pero no se donde meterlo.

Sin mas que decir :* Disfrutenlo.


	13. Feliz día de San Valentín

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **Feliz día de San Valentín**

Las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles, aunque estaba bien con Daniel, no podía dejar de pensar en Robin y la actitud fría que tenía hacia mí. Al volver a la facultad, noté que estaba de nuevo con Zelena y aunque solo eran rumores lo que escuchaba su actitud me lo confirmaba. Llegaba con ella y con Marian a la facultad y ni si quiera me saludaba. Un buen día pase frete a ellos mientras platicaba con Gold sin darle importancia en lo absoluto. Y Fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Pero no hizo nada hasta San Valentín, cuando oí que mi teléfono sonaba.

-Bueno- Contesté

-Gina, Feliz día de San Valentín.

-Gracias Igualmente, Feliz día.

-Y que vas a hacer, supongo que saldrás con Daniel.

\- Pues te diré, ya sabes el señor tiene trabajo. Pero tú diviértete con Zelena. Por fin supimos que bruja logro hechizarte- Conteste riendo con sarcasmo

-Eh! Vamos Gina. No seas así, si supieras como son las cosas- Dijo con voz quebrada.

-Para ti soy Regina. Y no, no sé cómo son las cosas porque yo no fui la que decidió salir corriendo y dejar de hablarle al otro. Aprovechen su día.- Dije y colgué el teléfono.

Esa conversación me había herido en todas las maneras posibles, Robin estaba perdido y aún así me dolía que la hubiera preferido, suena cursi si pero nunca sentí lo que él me hacía sentir. Daniel por otra parte, se había estado comportando de una manera increíble, sin embargo hoy era San Valentín y yo estaba aquí sola esperando que él me mandara un mensaje. Y fue Robin el primero en acordarse, así que decidí marcarle.

-Hey! Soy yo, no digas nada y solo escúchame. Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, no debí gritarte de esa manera entiendo que tu quizá solo querías felicitar a una amiga y bueno yo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. Y también ahora lo hago así que, de verdad espero que pases un Excelente día de San Valentín y a pesar de todo. Te Quiero y no me importa si me llamas Regina, Gina o Su majestad somos amigos- Dije con la voz casi quebrada.

-Gina, no tienes porque disculparte. Entiendo que soy un imbécil, y si llamé para felicitar a una amiga y tenía la esperanza de que tu novio tuviera trabajo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque así ya no tengo que pasar este día solo ¿Quieres salir y hacer algo?

-¿Y Zelena?

-Se fue con Marian y sus amigas demás brujas de Oz – dijo riendo y haciéndome reír.

-Eres un tonto, pero no te negaré la parte de las brujas.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-No sé estoy en pijama y…-Fui interrumpida

-Entonces paso por ti como a las 4, tengo cosas que hacer Bye!- Dijo y luego colgó el teléfono.

Pero que se cree, que así tan fácil iba a aceptar salir con él. A pesar de que una parte de mí quería salir con él, otra se sentía como la otra ¿Por qué me buscaba ahora que estaba solo?¿Si quería salir con amigos, porque yo?¿Acaso no tenía otros? Las preguntas invadían mi cabeza. Sin embargo sabía que era verdad que iba a venir por mí, y si fui una tonta el día que caminamos por la ciudad y le mostré la casa de mi padre, ahora sabía dónde buscarme.

Me metí a bañar y aunque no tenía intenciones más que salir con él como amigos comencé a arreglarme y maquillarme, Al final decidí alaciarme el cabello y dejarlo libre. El conjunto era sencillo, unos jeans casi nuevos para que no se vieran tan yo, una blusa negra, botines negros y una clásica chamarra negra de piel, maquillaje sutil pero con un rojo intenso en los labios. Faltaba una hora para que pasara por mí, mis amigos solían burlarse de mí diciendo que no era mujer porque tardaba 5 minutos en estar lista. Así que decidí conectarme un rato cuando me llego un mensaje.

August: FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A LA MEJOR AMIGA DEL MUNDO. Espero que pases un excelente día con tu Valentín, Te quiero Gina.

Regina: Gracias, Igualmente Feliz día al mejor amigo del mundo.

A: Y que harás ¿Vas a salir con Daniel?

R: Trabaja, pero Rob va a pasar por mí como en media hora.

A: ¿Es en serio?

R: Si, tiene algo de malo. Somos amigos

A: Supongo que no, solo ten cuidado

R: Me choca cuando te pones como papá, y hablando de padres olvidaba que ahora vivo con el mío y debo avisarle. Te Quiero.

Retoque mi maquillaje y bajé al estudio donde estaba Henrry trabajando en algunos asuntos.

-Papi, solo venía a decirte que un chico va a pasar por mí en 15 min y saldremos a comer. Te mando un mensaje cuando vaya a regresar.- Dije risueña.

\- Y ¿Con Permiso de quién?

-No empieces si no te pedía permiso a los 16 menos a los 20 pa-

-Pues sí pero esta casa no es hotel, y hay reglas…-En eso se escucho un motor y un claxon.

-Bueno, me voy- Dije y le di un beso dejándole la marca de labial en la cara.

Lo que vi al salir me dejo boqui abierta, Robin estaba ahí con un look impactante, un ramo de tulipanes lila y una Harley.

–Su majestad, déjeme decirle que se ve preciosa- Dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla y entregándome las flores. Que deje en la entrada.

-Gracias y usted es el ladrón más guapo que eh visto, Pero no se compara con la belleza que conduce.- Dije mientras él me daba un casco y se subía a la motocicleta.

-Es de mi abuelo, ya sabes un rebelde de los 60's- Dijo mientras yo seguía maravillada ante semejante maquina.

-Y no te vas a subir- Me puse el casco y me subí aferrándome a su cintura.

Nuestro viaje comenzó y condujo hasta un pueblo cercano, ahí había una pizzería que nos gustaba mucho y era mi comida favorita. Nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos lo de siempre una pizza mitad peperoni mitad peperoni con champiñones. La plática fue bastante amena y la comida inigualable, el se quiso lucir pidiendo dos copas de vino y pidiendo Helado chocolate de postre.

-Gracias por salir conmigo hoy, eres maravillosa.

-Y a pesar de todo, tú eres un caballero.

-Si lo soy, Crees que podamos repetir una salida. Me gustaría explicarte todo.

-Otro día, hoy estoy disfrutando mi comida.

-Podemos esperar el postre en el balcón que te parece

Salimos y el atardecer estaba en su máximo esplendor, ofrecía una vista del pueblo excelente, no por nada era mi pizzería favorita. Sin saber cómo paso voltee a verlo y noté que me veía fijamente –Feliz día de san Valentín- Dijo acercándome a él y plantándome un beso, resistí al principio pero pronto mis brazos rodeaban su cuello, nos envolvimos en un beso lleno de ternura, pasión y sentimientos reprimidos, hasta que pronto tuvimos que separarnos.

-Te Quiero Gina.-

-Te Quiero Robin-

No nos habíamos percatado de la figura que nos observaba desde la mesa de postres.

-Sabía que los encontraría aquí. Cuando vivía con ustedes no hacía mas que encontrar cajas de esta asquerosa pizzería-

-Zelena que haces aquí- Decía Robin

-Ya decía yo, te dejo un día y tú corres con esta-

-Yo mejor me voy- Dije tomando mis cosas

-No querida tengo que decirte algo, es claro que mi novio nunca te va a decir porque se quedo conmigo, Pero esta es la razón.

Dijo mientras tiraba unas hojas de laboratorio con un estudio de embarazo positivo, mi corazón se hacía pedazos de nuevo. Tomé la hoja y salí corriendo, oí que Robin gritaba mi nombre pero lo ignoré y seguí corriendo hasta llegar al parque, saqué mi teléfono y marqué.

-August, puedes venir por mí. Estoy en el parque del Pueblo

-Ahora salgo

Y me quede esperar a mi salvador llorando junto a un árbol, con el estudio en mis manos. Zelena estaba embarazada.

* * *

Espero que les guste el cap tiene de todo un poco.


	14. Decir la verdad Parte I

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **Decir la verdad "Parte I"**

 **(Regina POV)**

Había pasado una semana desde San Valentín, una de las fechas más importantes sin embargo había sido un desastre, vi a Daniel y trate de fingir lo más que pude. Estaba rota, no sabía porque pero tenía guardada lo hoja de laboratorio. Cada noche la veía e imaginaba como sería el bebé de Robin y Zelena, pensaba en lo diferente que serian las cosas si él y yo hubiéramos estado juntos.

*Flashback*

August llego a buscarme al parque dónde estaba recostada junto a un árbol, se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, el sabía que estaba mal pero no dijo nada. Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y volví a llorar, el solo me abrazó fuertemente y me acarició el cabello hasta que logré calmarme.

-Y quieres contarme que pasó- Dijo sin soltarme.

-Mira- Dije mientras le enseñaba el estudio.

-¿Esto es de Zelena?

-Si- Dije aún sollozando.

-Gina, sé que esto te duele muchísimo pero te dije que tuvieras cuidado que nada bueno saldría de este tipo.

-Lo sé per ahora podrías llevarme a casa.

-Claro sabes que siempre estaré para ti.- Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y caminamos al auto.

*fin*

Había pasado una semana y aún me dolía, Robin llamaba varias veces al día per no le contesté ninguna. Ese fin de semana me sentía más sola que nunca, Daniel tenía que trabajar, mi padre se había ido a un congreso fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas y Granny la mujer que nos ayudaba con la casa, tenía el fin de semana libre.

Robin había mandado mensajes diciendo que quería verme, que si podía venir a mi casa. Seguía sin contestarle, pero una hora después el timbre sonaba y decidí no abrirle sin embargo siguió sonando cada 15 Min. De pronto escuche un grito:

-Regina, se que estás ahí y solo quiero decir que, no me iré hasta hablar contigo. No me importa si tengo que mudarme a tu jardín, algún día tendrás que salir.

Fui a la ventana y ahí estaba con la motocicleta de su abuelo, mi cabeza se lleno de conflictos, una parte de mi le partía el corazón verlo ahí con el frío que hacía y otra se negaba a hablarle o verlo por todo lo que ocasiono. Llevaba 3 horas fuera de mi casa cuando empezó a llover, pensé que se había ido pues oí el motor de la motocicleta, me acerque a la ventana para ver el lugar donde Robin había estado hace unos minutos y lo vi ahí. Solo había movido la moto de lugar y no pude dejarlo afuera, así que baje a abrirle la puerta.

-Hola- Dije mostrando el dolor que sentía en mi voz

-Hola

-Entra en un momento vuelvo- Dije mientras subí a poner una bañera caliente y tomar unas toallas.

-Gracias Regina, sé que no lo merezco pero tienes un gran corazón.

-Sécate- Dije dándole la toalla. – y acompáñame.

Subimos hasta el baño donde el agua estaba lista. –Puedes darte un baño y al terminar aquí te dejo una bata- El se metió a bañar y yo recogí sus ropas, fui al cuarto de lavado para ponerlas primero en la lavadora y luego en la secadora. Después fui a preparar algo de chocolate caliente y a poner unos molletitos en el horno para que comiéramos algo. Oí que salía del baño, la verdad no sé porque pero me ponía nerviosa, bajo y fue directamente a la cocina conmigo.

-Tu ropa saldrá de la secadora en unos minutos.-Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos. -Y toma, come un poco y aquí hay chocolate caliente- Agregue empujando un plato y una taza sin separarme de mi comida.

-Gracias Regina- Decía mientras ponía una mano sobre la mía- Sabes porque vine verdad, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó la semana pasada, se que deje pasar mucho tiempo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.- Dijo quebrando la voz.

-Termina de comer, yo iré a sacar tu ropa y la dejaré en el baño, vístete y luego hablamos- Dije con indiferencia.

Fui al cuarto de lavado y saqué la ropa que había puesto en la secadora, la planche y la subí a la repisa de baño para que Robin pudiera vestirse cuanto antes, de verdad me ponía nerviosa tenerlo en bata por mi casa. Baje por un poco más de chocolate y me senté en el sillón que tenía junto a la ventana de mi cuarto, tomé un libre y me senté a leer mientras tomaba chocolate y veía la lluvia caer.

-Puedo pasar- Dijo Robin golpeando la puerta.

-Puedes esperar a que pase la lluvia en la sala de estar- Contesté sin apartar la vista de mi libro, igual no le importo y se sentó en mi cama.

-Mira, sé que soy un idiota pero quiero explicarte todo. El día que te fuiste ella me lo confesó, yo recordé que antes de terminar con ella habíamos estado juntos dos semanas atrás, de verdad que no quería que esto pasara. Siempre usé protección pero ella está loca, hizo un pequeñísimo orificio y ni siquiera lo noté. No supe cómo afrontarlo, amenazó con deshacerse de él si no regresaba porque ella no quería tener un hijo ahora y menos sola. Por eso acepté quedarme con ella pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de esto te quiero y mucho, pero no podía dejar que ella terminara con la vida de un bebé y menos si es mi hijo.- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pudiste decírmelo, podíamos encontrar una solución, JUNTOS. Pero preferiste dejarme fuera y cuando alguien quiere a una persona no la aleja- Dije levantándome y caminando a la cama. Después me senté frente a él.

-Pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, tenía miedo y es que tú no la conoces pero yo sí, no quería que por mi culpa cometiera una tontería.

-Pero podía ayudarte, encontraríamos ayuda legal, podrías pedir la custodia del hijo y a ella la llevarían a una institución donde se encarguen de cuidarla, a ella y a tu hijo. Y al nacer hubiera venido a casa con nosotros, pero hiciste tu elección- Respondí con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no sabía eso, y creo que ahora es demasiado tarde, te perdí por mis estupideces. Solo quiero que me perdones, que seamos amigos y tener a alguien.

-Tú lo dijiste ya es tarde para pedir eso, no te diste cuenta de que ya tenías a alguien, ahora ve y cuida a tu familia. Creo que la lluvia ya disminuyó así que puedes irte.- Respondí con la voz firme

Robin se levantó y yo fije la vista en la ventana, camino a la puerta y tomó sus cosas, lo escuche detenerse y dijo –Regina, sé que no debo decirlo pero TE AMO y no dejare de hacerlo, perdón- Sin apartar la vista de la ventana las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y casi en un susurro inaudible dije "Y yo te amo a ti". Escuche como salía y encendía su motocicleta, estuvo varios minutos ahí pero luego empecé a escuchar el motor alejarse, hasta que no se escucho nada más. Entonces no pude controlar el llanto hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste, si les debo un pack de pañuelos desechables me avisan.

El siguiente capitulo sera el POV de Robin sobre este capítulo.


	15. Decir la verdad Parte II

Disclaimer: La historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a los dueños de OUAT

* * *

 **Decir la verdad "Parte II"**

 **(Robin POV)**

Desde que la conocí vi algo en ella, era una chica callada que no se despego ni un mito de sus amigos, me generaba un deseo por conocerla sabía que la había visto antes pero no recordaba dónde. Cuando la profesora dijo su nombre y la emparejo para trabajar conmigo fue como si algo hiciera click en mí, comenzamos a trabajar pero me di cuenta de algo, con ella podía hablar de mucho más que trabajo, siempre tenía una respuesta ingeniosa o de apoyo para todo.

Después de aquella vez que la encontré en el autobús su sonrisa logró trasmitirme alegría, a partir de ese momento el momento más feliz del día, era verla en la facultad. Los problemas con Zelena aumentaban cada vez más, y a mí me importaban cada vez menos, solo era mi amiga pues ella tenía novio y yo estaba con esta bruja. Ese día del baile estuve a punto de besarla pero nos interrumpieron, toda la noche fantaseé con ellos cuando Zelena llego y me beso mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, su nombre salió de mi boca. Regina.

Esa noche Zelena me corrió de nuestro departamento, y el primer lugar en el que pensé, fue ir con ella. Regina me recibió en su casa, hizo todo por que estuviera cómodo, y estuve tan cómodo que me quede a vivir ahí y aunque nunca conocí a su amiga Ruby en ese momento le agradecí el haberse ido. Después conocí a su novio que no me pareció gran cosa, los días fueron pasando y ella se iba metiendo cada vez más en mi mente hasta que un día no me aguante y la besé mientras veíamos una película, para mí fue la sensación más perfecta que hubiera imaginado, para mi sorpresa ella me aceptó y pasamos un periodo feliz hasta que Zelena apareció.

Ese día vino llorando que el dueño de nuestro anterior departamento la había corrido por culpa de su maldito gato, me dio tanta lástima que terminé defendiéndola para que Regina la dejara pasar unos días, pero no se fue y Gina termino por irse y yo me sentí destrozado por eso. Ella dijo que podía ir con su padre pero yo solo la deje irse, y después vino la tragedia, mientras preparaba mi maleta para ir con ella Zelena apareció con su prueba de embarazo positiva tenia exactamente dos meses y medio el tiempo de la última vez que estuvimos juntos, amenazó con deshacerse de ese bebé si no me quedaba con ellos. No supe cómo manejarlo y perdí a Regina por eso.

Un rayo de esperanza vino cuando ella aceptó salir conmigo el día de San Valentín, le pedí a mi abuelo su vieja Harley pues sabía cuánto le gustaban a Regina. Me costó mucho conseguir una reservación en nuestra pizzería favorita, sabía que tampoco se resistiría a una pizza, si algo amaba ella más que a su carrera pero menos que a su padre era una buena pizza de peperoni y champiñones. Después pasaría a comprar unos tulipanes pues sabía que detestaba el olor de las rosas, en cambio recuerdo un arreglo de estas flores que duro días en el departamento. Finalmente la llevaría a comer y terminaría con un baile a la luz de la luna en su parque favorito con música en vivo, cortesía de mis amigos, pero ese día perfecto fue arruinado, si adivinen por Zelena quien le dijo todo a Regina y aunque no lo dijo yo sé que quedo destrozada.

Pasó una semana antes de que fuera a buscarla, pero en esa semana no hubo momento en que no pensara en ella y en lo mal que la estaría pasando, y todo por mi culpa. Esa mañana decidí que aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde tenía que darle la cara y ser el caballero que siempre presumí ser y si no lo iba a negar tratar de recuperarla. Tomé un baño para aclarar mis pensamientos, me vestí como sé que a ella le hubiera encantado: Jeans, playera negra, tenis y una chamarra de cuero " _Mi rebelde de la sonrisa perfecta_ " solía llamarme. Tomé la motocicleta del abuelo y lo decidí.

Llegue a su casa y toqué el timbre varias veces, lucía en una casa donde no hubiera nadie pero Regina nunca fue buena ocultándose o ocultando cosas, en cuanto escucho la moto apago la música que se podía oír desde media calle insistí varias veces y ella no abría, la verdad la entendí yo no la merecía pero tampoco iba a rendirme y fue cuando grité: _"_ _Regina, se que estás ahí y solo quiero decir que, no me iré hasta hablar contigo. No me importa si tengo que mudarme a tu jardín, algún día tendrás que salir."_ Y estaba decidido hasta que empezó a llover, pero esta vez no saldría huyendo no más, moví la moto de mi abuelo bajo un árbol para evitar que se mojara y unos minutos después apareció.

-Hola- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero yo pude notar el dolor que reflejaba su voz y me atormentaba saber que era por mi

-Hola- dije como todo un cobarde.

-Entra en un momento vuelvo- Dijo y subió las escaleras, aquella era una casa demasiado grande y yo me sentí como una hormiga mientas la esperaba.

-Gracias Regina, sé que no lo merezco pero tienes un gran corazón.- Dije cuando la vi bajar con un par de toallas.

-Sécate- Dijo dándome la toalla. – y acompáñame.- Su voz era fría pero a la vez tenía un gran dolor, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo or no quebrarse ante mí y ser dura.

Subimos hasta el baño donde el agua estaba lista. –Puedes darte un baño y al terminar aquí te dejo una bata- Dijo y salió cerrando la puerta.

Me quedé pensando en la bañera caliente como fui tan estúpido como para perder a esta mujer, la escuché abrir la puerta y tomar mi ropa, yo le rompí el corazón y ella que hace darme un baño caliente y secar mi ropa. Soy un tremendo idiota, sin querer comienzo a comparar y pienso en que a Zelena no le hubiera importado dejarme helarme hasta los huesos bajo la lluvia, pero esta mujer era maravillosa y yo ya no la merecía. No pude evitarlo y dejé que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

Salí y busque mi ropa pero no pude encontrarla, tome la bata y me la puse y bajé a encontrarme con ella en la cocina por lo que pude oler, extrañaba tanto su comida. Me senté frente a ella y la observe, era tan hermosa.

-Tu ropa saldrá de la secadora en unos minutos.-Dijo pero ni siquiera Volteo a verme -Y toma, come un poco y aquí hay chocolate caliente- Agregó empujando un plato y una taza, de verdad que es maravillosa ella aún se preocupaba por mí.

Intenté disculparme y gradecer, pero nuevamente no me dejó y fue a sacar mi ropa del centro de lavado para llevarlo al baño, La vi pasar con mi ropa y una taza de chocolate e irse. Terminé de comer y lavé mi plato y mi taza junto con el suyo, quizá sería un acto de educación pero tenía la esperanza que viera el detalle, después subí a vestirme. Al salir del baño la vi en una de las habitaciones y decidí ir a hablar con ella sin dejar que me interrumpiera esta vez.

-Puedo pasar- Dije llamando a la puerta.

-Puedes esperar a que pase la lluvia en la sala de estar- Contestó sin apartar la vista de su libro, así que me armé de valor y entre para sentarme en su cama lejos de ella.

-Mira, sé que soy un idiota pero quiero explicarte todo. El día que te fuiste ella me lo confesó, yo recordé que antes de terminar con ella habíamos estado juntos dos semanas atrás, de verdad que no quería que esto pasara. Siempre usé protección pero ella está loca, hizo un pequeñísimo orificio y ni siquiera lo noté. No supe cómo afrontarlo, amenazó con deshacerse de él si no regresaba porque ella no quería tener un hijo ahora y menos sola. Por eso acepté quedarme con ella pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de esto te quiero y mucho, pero no podía dejar que ella terminara con la vida de un bebé y menos si es mi hijo.- Dije y las lagrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a salir y yo no podía levantar la vista del suelo..

-Pudiste decírmelo, podíamos encontrar una solución, JUNTOS. Pero preferiste dejarme fuera y cuando alguien quiere a una persona no la aleja- Dijo levantándose y caminando a la cama, después se sentó frente a mí. Y sus palabras me dolieron porque tenía razón y porque noté que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a luchar por nosotros siempre.

-Pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, tenía miedo y es que tú no la conoces pero yo sí, no quería que por mi culpa cometiera una tontería.- Dije elevando un poco la voz

-Pero podía ayudarte, encontraríamos ayuda legal, podrías pedir la custodia del hijo y a ella la llevarían a una institución donde se encarguen de cuidarla, a ella y a tu hijo. Y al nacer hubiera venido a casa con nosotros, pero hiciste tu elección- También con esto pude ver lo madura que era y me partió el corazón verla llorar de nuevo, una vez más pagaba por mis tonterías .

-Yo no sabía eso, y creo que ahora es demasiado tarde, te perdí por mis estupideces. Solo quiero que me perdones, que seamos amigos y tener a alguien.- Dije con un gran dolor.

-Tú lo dijiste ya es tarde para pedir eso, no te diste cuenta de que ya tenías a alguien, ahora ve y cuida a tu familia. Creo que la lluvia ya disminuyó así que puedes irte.- Respondió con la voz firme

En ese momento solo pude mirar hacia la ventana, me levanté y comencé caminar a la puerta y tomé mis cosas, en ese momento supe lo que debía decir así que, me detuve y dije "Regina, sé que no debo decirlo pero TE AMO y no dejare de hacerlo, perdón." Ella no levantó la vista del suelo, salí y baje las escaleras, deje su casa y encendí la moto del abuelo y estuve un rato mirando hacia el lugar donde vivía mi hermosa Gina, que nunca más volvería a mí después de lo que le hice. Subí a la moto y me fui a mi departamento, donde la histeria y la locura de Zelena.

* * *

Chicas y chicos aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. me quedó algo largo porque también hice como un recuento mini de todo el fic visto desde la perspectiva de Robin, espero que les guste este formato y déjenme sus review para ver si les gustó.


	16. Un beso bajo la lluvia

Disclaimer: La historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a los dueños de OUAT

* * *

Un beso bajo la lluvia.

Los meses pasaron y las cosas comenzaron a estar en paz de nuevo. Daniel y yo seguíamos juntos y daba ni máximo esfuerzo, quería realmente que las cosas funcionaran, al principio el fue cariñoso y atento pero ahora estábamos estancados de nuevo. Gold formalizó su relación con Cora, ahora casi no pasaba tiempo con migo y los demás, ella era una mujer controladora y demandante. Emma tuvo un caso similar, empezó a salir con Killian y como era obvio para todos, menos para ellos terminaron juntos. Así que ahora pasaba mi día en la facultad con John y con August cada vez que podía.

Veía a Robin todos los días, pero nos ignorábamos lo más que podíamos, solo en ocasiones nos dedicábamos un saludo. El vientre de Zelena era enorme ahora, habían pasado 5 meses y me había enterado de que sería una hermosa niña, gracias a Marian que no era nada discreta. Aunque una parte de mí lo había dejado salir, aún me dolía verlos juntos y saber que serían una familia y a pesar de todo, sabía que aún lo quería.

Ese día era como cualquier día de julio, caluroso y lluvioso, la lluvia no había parado en todo el día. Yo estaba en el patio de la casa de mis abuelos, era una casona antigua del centro de la ciudad, ellos la habían convertido en un hogar para ancianos. Estaba ayudando a mi abuela Eva a hacer un platillo tradicional, cuando lo vi parado en el gran portón de madera, pensé que era un espejismo por los meses que pasamos lejos pero camine hacia él.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije algo fría.

-Hoy te vi en la facultad- Dijo con pena

-Eso es lógico, nos vemos a diario. Entra no quiero que te sigas mojando, te traeré una toalla.- Dije y le sonreí.

-Gracias, tu siempre cuidas de mí-

Regresé con un par de toallas y se las di para que se secara, sabía lo horrible que es estar mojado y con frío así que pensé que debía invitarlo a comer.

-Estaba terminando de ayudar a mi abue a preparar una comida, pero estaba a punto de ir a comer, muero de hambre ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro- Contestó

Nos sentamos a la mesa mientras Eva nos servía la comida, comenzamos a comer en un silencio que a pesar de todo no resultó incomodo. Sin quererlo de repente volteábamos a vernos y sonreíamos, terminamos de comer y serví un café para cada uno.

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije de nuevo ahora un poco más amable.

-Vine a verte, te necesito- Dijo removiendo todos mis sentimientos a la vez.

-¿Porqué? tú tienes a tu familia

-No es igual, necesito la paz que solo tú me das, yo no puedo ser feliz como lo soy cuando estoy contigo. Sé de sobra que Zelena tendrá a mi hija y la amo aún sin conocerla, pero contigo tengo más. Te necesito Regina, te necesito para vivir-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir yo no sabía que decir, me limite a tomar su mano y dedicarle una sonrisa. En ese momento por la ventana vimos a Zelena, supusimos que al no encontrarlo imagino lo obvio, el salió de la cocina y se escondió en la habitación de mi abuela. Yo salí a atenderla.

-Se te perdió algo- Die al verla entrar sin pedir permiso viendo hacia todos lados.

-Tú dirás, tengo algo que buscar.- Contestó de manera retadora.

-Aquí no creo, tu sabes que hace meses no cruzamos ni media palabra, pero deberías cuidar mejor tus asuntos.- contesté sarcástica.

Pasaron unos minutos y termine de ayudar a mi abuela a recoger las cosas y guardarlas en la cocina, removí la protección del patío para que la lluvia pudiera caer sobre las plantas y fui a buscarlo. Tomé su mano y caminos a la escalera donde nos sentamos a ver la lluvia caer con nuestras tazas de café, como un acto reflejo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y él me abrazó –Gracias Regina, esto es todo lo que quiero- Volteé a verlo y le dedique otra sonrisa. Sin pensarlo hizo uno de los sueños cursis que le conté realidad, me tomo del brazo y me jaló hacia el centro del patio junto a la fuente, me rodeó la cintura y con la otra mano me tomo el rostro para acercarlo al suyo y plantar un tierno beso en los labios. Yo correspondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y haciendo que el beso se convirtiera en uno lleno de sentimientos, lleno de pasión, lleno de 5 meses en los que solo fantaseaba con volverlo a besar. Y así, bajo la lluvia demostré con ese beso que aún estaba ese cariño al que no sabía si llamar AMOR

* * *

Les dejo un capítulo cortito, un tanto cursi me moría por escribirlo.

Espero que les guste y gracias AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 por tus reviews me suben el ánimo de escribir. y a los lectores anónimos también :*


	17. Nacimiento

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **Nacimiento**

Era oficial, mi vida estaba totalmente de cabeza, veía a Daniel un día a la semana y a Robin cada vez que él lo necesitaba. Él decía que yo era la calma en medio de su tempestad, y a pesar de que sabía que todo estaba mal, el también era un refugio para mí. Poco a poco las visitas de Robin fueron más frecuentes, el avanzado embarazo de Zelena la puso insoportable y quedaba un mes para conocer a la bebé, a pesar de ser su hija sentía que también la quería a final de cuentas era la hija de Rob.

Ese día pintaba para ser un día de lo más normal y rutinario de la vida, de no ser por el incidente. Iba camino a la facultad cuando el autobús se detuvo, unos metros adelante había un tumulto de gente, así que decidí caminar ya que estaba cerca, escuche que una mujer me llamaba.

-Señorita, hay una mujer en apuros está embarazada y al verla pasar la ha reconocido, y me pidió que la llamara- Sabía que podía ser Zelena pero también podía ser un truco, intenté seguir caminando pero no pude.

-Zelena ¿Qué pasó?- Dije al verla en la calle llena de liquido

-Creo que va a nacer ahora, sé que no lo merezco pero necesito que me ayudes.

-Iremos a un hospital ahora.- Llamé una ambulancia y me acerque a ella para tomar su mano mientras llegaba, a pesar de todo eran seres humanos, y la bebé no tenía culpa de nada.

La ambulancia llego y en el camino intenté comunicarme con Robin, pero simplemente no contestó.

-Zelena, ¿Tienes algún familiar a quien llamar?

-No, solo Robin y Marian pero ella se fue con su familia.

-Está bien trataré

Salí de la habitación e intente comunicarme pero Robin al parecer no pretendía contestarme, el doctor salió para informarme que la pasarían a la sala de partos y que necesitaban un familiar, mentí y dije que era su hermana volví a llamar y esta vez le deje un mensaje "Rob no sé porqué no quieres contestarme, solo necesito que escuches este mensaje: Zelena está en parto y estamos en el hospital de maternidad, ellas te necesitan y yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que llegues", Colgué el teléfono y tomé uno de los uniformes de protección y entré a acompañar a Zelena.

El parto se estaba complicando un poco, llevaba 2 horas y no sabía que me tenía más nerviosa, el hecho de que Robin no apareciera, que nunca había estado presente en un parto, o que Zelena estaba a punto de unirme el radio y el cúbito en uno solo con la presión que ejercía. Pasaron otras 2 horas para que naciera la pequeña, inmediatamente la envolvieron en una cobijita y la pusieron junto a Zelena, generalmente permitían que el padre cortara el cordón umbilical y el médico pregunto si yo quería hacerlo al ser la "Hermana" de la madre. Terminando se llevaron al bebé al medir, pesar y hacer pruebas y limpiarlo.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué nombre pondré en la banda de identificación de la bebé?- Preguntó la enfermera.

-Zelena ¿Ya escogieron algún nombre?- Me acerqué a preguntarle

-No, pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo. Robin ni siquiera pudo aparecer ya decía yo que me abandonaría, pero que ni piense que lo dejare ver a su hija, es un des… - No pudo terminar la frase, la enfermera le había suministrado un calmante.

-No aún no tiene nombre, pero puede ponerle su apellido Locksley – Dije y vi que le pusieran su brazalete y la llevaran a los cuneros.

Después de que llevaran a Zelena a su habitación, el doctor me dijo que dormiría durante varias horas, salí a comprar algo de ropa para la bebé y una cobijita pues sentía pena de que tuviera las del hospital que no eran nada personales y una lavandería express. Mientras esperaba que la ropa estuviera limpia intenté llamar de nuevo a Robin pero no lo conseguí, antes de volver al hospital compre algo de comer pues con el estrés no note que llevaba horas sin hacerlo, llame a Gold y le pedí que avisara a los profesores que no iría a clases y volví al hospital a esperar a que llegara Rob o a que despertara Zelena.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la habitación cuando una enfermera entró con la pequeña.

-Disculpe, venía a ver si la señora Locksley ya despertó- Dijo con amabilidad.

-Walsh- Respondí- Ellos no están casados, así que es la señora walsh.

-¡oh disculpe!- Dijo corrigiendo- Es hora de que la bebé coma, pero en vista de que aún no despierta, le traeré un poco de fórmula para que alimente a su sobrina.

La enfermera salió y yo me acerque a la pequeña, la levanté con cuidado ya que no había podido cargarla, y desde ese momento quede como enamorad de ella a pesar de ser hija de la loca. Con cuidado la recosté de nuevo en su cuna y comencé a desvestirla para ponerle el mameluco color lila que compré, un bonito gorrito del mismo color con un moñito blanco, y la envolví en la colchita que tenía para ella, era tejida en estambre blanco con un pasa listón color morado. La enfermera regresó con el biberón y me lo entregó para que pudiera alimentarla, la levanté nueva mente y empezó a beber, En eso estaba cuando Robin llegó.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están todas?- Dijo apenado

-Mujer número uno, dormida, número 2 cansada y número 3 comiendo. Y tú ¿Qué te crees?- Contesté algo molesta.

-Perdóname, dejé el celular en el departamento y tuve un día ocupado en el trabajo, cuando llegué vi las llamadas y oí tu mensaje en eso salí corriendo para acá. Y antes que algo pase, Gracias, a pesar de que me siento terrible por perderme el nacimiento de mi hija, agradezco que estuvieras aquí. Sé que no nos merecemos tu ayuda, pero estoy muy feliz de que estas aquí, y por cierto es hermosa.- Dijo Robin embobado viendo a la bebé

-Es hermosa, porque es tuya. Entiendo lo complicado que fue hoy, pero lo que importa es que estás aquí ahora- Contesté mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

La bebé terminó su biberón y la pasé a los brazos de Rob para que él se encargara de sacarle el aire, nos sentamos en el sillón de visitas y mi mente no pudo evitar lo bien que lucíamos como una familia, solo que esa no era mi familia y una lagrima salió de mi ojo. Robin no lo notó sin embargo al voltear a verme no pudo evitar besarme y yo no le rechacé, después me recargué en su hombro y así nos quedamos viendo ese pequeño ser que solo podía inspirar amor. La devolvimos a su cuna y me quedé dormida en el sillón.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Escuchamos la voz de Zelena que me despertó, y ambos nos levantamos de un salto.

-Discúlpame, yo esperaba a que llegara Rob, para no dejarte sola pero ya me voy.- Contesté empezando a tomar mis cosas.

-No te lo decía a ti querida.- Respondió enojada

-Aún así será mejor que los deje a solas- Dije y caminé hacía la puerta, pude notar que Robin caminó detrás de mí.

-Discúlpala tu sabes cómo es ella- Dijo mientas dio un ligero beso a mis labios.

-Vendré a verlos mañana, bonita noche- Dije y me fui.

Llamé un taxi y me fui a casa pues no era hora para molestar a August, al legar subí a mi habitación y comencé a llorar, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de nosotros en el sillón como la familia que no éramos. Después tuve un debate moral sobre ir o no a verla al otro día al hospital pues sabía que sería el día de llevarla a casa, a casa con su madre y su papá.

Me levanté me vestí de manera informal pues no iría a la universidad, puse en un bolso otro conjunto que le había comprado a la pequeña y me dirigí al hospital. Al llegar noté que Zelena y la bebé aún dormían así que comencé a cambiarla, al terminar salí a buscar a Robin y lo encontré algo preocupado en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo está el nuevo papá?- Dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso para intentar subirle el ánimo.

-No muy bien- Dijo cabizbajo y me senté junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenía algo ahorrado para este momento, pero no habíamos considerado este hospital es caro para mí y Zelena se quedará unos días en observación. Ayer no quiso alimentar a la bebé, ni cargarla o verla, tuvimos que dormir en otro lado hasta que la sedaron.-explicaba Robin- El doctor dijo que la depresión postparto es normal.

-Eso está muy mal- Pero tú encárgate ahora de ir por la bebé.

-La llamaremos "Alayna", es un nombre Nórdico, tú sabes que mi familia tiene ascendencia.

-Es un nombre precioso, ve por Alayna y te acompañaré a casa. –Dije y se alejó hacía la habitación.

Camine a la recepción y hable con la gerente.

-Podría cargar la cuenta de la habitación 213 a esta tarjeta.- Dije mientras dejaba mi tarjeta de débito.

-Claro Señorita. ¿Mills?- Dijo al observar la tarjeta.

-¡Ah! Eso, la Sra. Walsh es mi hermana adoptiva mis papás me adoptaron cuando yo tenía 10 y legalmente no pudieron cambiarme el apellido Mills – Dije mintiendo una vez más.

-Lamento mi indiscreción.

-No se preocupe

Vi a Robin salir de la habitación con Alayna en brazos y fui a su encuentro. Nos despedimos de las enfermeras y salimos, August estaba esperándome en su auto, el hizo el favor de llevarnos al departamento con la bebé, supuse que la motocicleta de Rob no sería para nada segura. Insistió en llevarme a mi casa, pero yo insistí en quedarme a ayudar, así que me dijo con Robin y se fue molesto pues sabía que estaba mal. Puse la llave y abrí la puerta de mi antiguo departamento, todo estaba casi igual solo que se notaba que Zelena no era tan fan de la limpieza como yo, entramos y cerré la puerta cuando escuche a Rob decir:

-Bienvenidas a Casa- No pude contener el llanto después de eso.

* * *

Oh! cuantas emociones, les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

P.D. El nombre Alayna significa Bella o Niña querida es de origen Nórdico.


	18. 28 días después

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

28 días después

Había pasado una semana, yo ayudaba a Robin a cuidar a la pequeña Alayna, junto con Zelena pues aún tenía depresión post parto. En las mañanas Robin estaba con ellas, por las tardes iba a trabajar, y en la universidad pidió un año de permiso. Yo por mi parte deje de tomar idiomas, en las mañanas asistía a mis clases con normalidad, y por las tardes iba a mi antiguo departamento a hacerme cargo hasta que Rob llegara del trabajo.

-Hola, como están las mujeres más hermosas del mundo- Escuche que preguntaba mientras abría la puerta con algunas bolsas del súper.

-Dormidas, no las despiertes por favor. Pero aquí estoy yo por si se ofrece algo.- Dije mientras le ayudaba con una de las bolsas.

-Lo decía por ti y mi beba hermosa- Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la bebé que dormía en su carrito.

-¿Quieres cenar?- Pregunté evadiendo el comentario.

-Claro iré a lavarme.

Comencé a servir la cena para Robin y para mí, cuando llego del baño se sentó y comimos en silencio, hasta que Alayna despertó reclamando un cambio de pañal a gritos – No te levantes, termina tu cena- Me levanté y me encargue de la niña hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida. Regresé a la mesa y terminamos de cenar, después de levantar los trastes y lavarlos, tomé mis cosas para irme.

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- Dije al despedirme

-Nos vemos mañana- Y Robin me dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Esta semana había sido algo extraña, yo sabía que estaba mal, August me dijo que estaba mal, Gold me dijo que en ese departamento la única que no hacía falta era yo, pero no podía dejar a Robin y a la pequeña solos. Zelena estaba tan mal que no quería ni amamantarla, no iba a dejar que pasaran un mal rato, así que seguiría estando ahí. Daniel se mostro bastante incomodo al principio pero empezó a aceptar pues le dije que eran mis amigos y no podía abandonarlos.

-REGINA- Dijo Dani casi gritándome- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estaba pensando en cosas, perdón- Dije mientras bebía mi soda.

-¿Y en qué cosas?

-Pienso que debería volver al departamento, mi padre dijo que me ayudaría con todo mientras encuentro un nuevo trabajo y Robin va a necesitar ayuda con los gastos.

\- Creo que te preocupas mucho por lo que le pasa a Robin ¿No?- Dijo un tanto celoso, en realidad el nunca había sido así.

-El es mi amigo y tu sabes que me encanta ayudar- dije sin darle importancia.

-Pues esperare a necesitar tu ayuda a ver si te preocupas así por mi- Dijo lanzando un billete sobre la mesa, para cubrir la cuenta y salió del lugar.

No lo seguí, pedí la cuenta y me fui. Sin querer camine sin rumbo hasta el departamento, quería ver a Robin, cargar a Alayna y ser feliz como solo era feliz con ellos. Toqué la puerta y Rob me recibió, entré y me dijo que Zelena había llevado a la bebé a conocer a la familia de Marian, que era casi como su familia.

-y ¿Qué te trae por aquí, un sábado?

-Salí con Daniel y tuvimos una pelea, el esta celoso del tiempo que paso con ustedes- Dije casi sollozando.

-Con nosotros en general, o conmigo- Preguntó

-Bueno contigo ¿Robin, que estamos haciendo?, Vengo aquí todos los días a cuidar a la mujer que no quiere ni ver a su hija, yo me encargo de la nena toda la tarde, te preparo la cena, y al final solo recibo un beso y me voy. Estas 2 semanas han sido maravillosas pero, no está bien.- Dije llorando.

-Regina, yo tampoco sé lo que estamos haciendo pero, lo único que sé es que Te Amo. Y no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar, regresa al departamento, regresa a mí. Ya veremos qué hacer con Zelena, total ya no puede amenazarme con deshacerse de nuestra hija, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, JUNTOS, como debió ser siempre.- Era demasiado para ser procesado.

A pesar de que mi cabeza decía que era riesgoso, mi corazón pertenecía a Robin, regresar con él era todo lo que quería, le dije que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. El se acercó a mí y me beso, yo correspondí el beso y me tiré sobre de él en el sillón, ese beso iba cargado de emociones, emociones que habíamos guardado por casi un mes. En un acto de locura tomó las llaves de la Harley y me dijo:

-Vámonos de aquí-

-Estás loco a donde iríamos.

-A donde sea, total mi hija no regresará hasta el lunes.

-Pero es algo tarde

\- ¿Alguna vez has hecho una locura por amor?, anda toma una de mis chamarras y vámonos.

No lo pensé dos veces, tomé una chamarra de piel negra y salí tras de él, me subí a la motocicleta y me puse el casco, manejo por alrededor de 3 horas y media hasta que llegamos a la playa, estacionó la moto y caminamos un rato por la orilla mientras veíamos el atardecer.

-¿Qué hermosa playa?

-No es más hermosa que tú

\- Eres un tonto, pero me gustas- Dije besándolo nuevamente.

-Y yo te amo, pero ahora ya es noche y no pienso manejar de regreso, que tal si buscamos hospedaje- Dijo

20 km sobre la bahía encontramos unas cabañas que tenían una excelente vista del mar y lo necesario para pasar la noche, decidimos quedarnos ahí. Después de comprar algo para cenar y darnos un baño, me recosté para oír las olas y cerré los ojos, en eso estaba cuando sentí que unos labios rozaban los míos y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Robin se recostó a mi lado y siguió besándome, pasó de besos tiernos a besos llenos de pasión y energía. Pero lo detuve.

-Espera, sé que esto parecerá tonto en la universidad, pero nunca eh estado así con un hombre, se que algunas veces dormí en la misma cama que August y también contigo pero yo soy virgen.- dije algo apenada

-oh ya veo, pensé que con 3 años tu y Daniel.

-No, él nunca pudo sabes, incluso me hacía sentir que no era suficiente.

-Pues es un tonto, tú eres más que suficiente. No hare nada si no estás lista.- dijo mientras se recostaba a mi lado acomodándome en su pecho.

Pasaron algunos minutos, estaba llena de miedos, mi corazón latía sin control y sentía la presión en mí. Me coloqué sobre él y lo besé con la intensidad de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sentí como su miembro empezaba a crecer y ejercía una ligera presión en mí mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré en un ligero gemido – Si, quiero- Esto bastó para él tomara el control de la situación.

La mañana siguiente desperté como en los tiempos en que él dormía en mi cuarto, yo extendida en 3 / 4 de la cama y Robin destapado aferrándose a la orilla para no caerse. Me acomodé y el instintivamente hizo lo mismo. Lo observé durante unos minutos hasta que decidí despertarlo con un ataque de besos.

-Buenos días mi reina-

-No me digas así- dije mientras intentaba liberarme de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta, y tampoco me digas princesa o nena o bebé. Me chocan esos apoditos-

-Está bien, como ordene su majestad- Dijo arrancándome una sonrisa.

Tomamos un baño nuevamente y salimos a desayunar, después condujo de regreso a casa y pasé a casa de mi padre por mis cosas, pasamos la tarde acomodando mi cuarto nuevamente. Cuando Zelena volvió me encargué de la pequeña Alayna que al verme, quiso que la cargara, Rob le dijo que me quedaría para cuidarlos mejor, decidimos que lo hablaríamos cuando ella se sintiera mejor.

Nuestras rutinas se habían ajustado, yo terminé con Daniel y éramos como una pequeña familia. Habían pasado 28 días desde que me mudé y Zelena no mostraba progreso, la verdad hasta me daba lástima y empezaba a ser más cordial con ella y ella conmigo. Una noche Robin y yo despertamos pues Alayna no paraba de llorar, fui a preparar su mamila y él fue por ella, me alcanzo en la sala con una carta en las manos escrita con la letra de Zelena.

" _Robin, escribo esto porque la verdad, no tengo el valor de decírtelo._

 _Este tiempo ha sido realmente difícil, no puedo ser madre, no quería ser madre, solo te quería a ti. Entendí que no es el modo, que no tengo que hacer pagar a un ser inocente por mis locuras, por eso me voy. Cuando lean esto estaré lejos, te ruego que no me busquen, prometo no volver ni lastimar a nadie más. Sé que los dejo en las mejores manos, he visto como miras a Regina y como ella te mira a ti, como cuida a Alayna a pesar de ser mi hija y sé que ella los amará como yo nunca lo hice._

 _Te quiere Zelena"_

Junto a la carta había una Acta de Nacimiento de Alayna, solo que esta vez en nombre de la madre se podía leer: _**REGINA MILLS**_

* * *

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

aviso: Cambiare el rated a T por precaución solamente.


	19. ¿Te casarías con un ladrón?

Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a los dueños de Once pero la historia es mía.

* * *

¿Te casarías con un ladrón?

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que vimos a Zelena, Robin yo terminamos nuestra licenciatura y la universidad nos pidió publicar nuestra tesis en forma de Libro, el cual se había vendido de manera excelente por lo novedoso del tema. Ahora estudiábamos una maestría, y habíamos ganado una beca que nos permitía y estudiar y mantener a nuestra pequeña familia. Alayna crecía a un ritmo impresiónate, aún recuerdo lo celosa que me sentí cuando su primera palabra fue "papá", y también lo mucho que lloré cuando la escuché llamarme Mamá.

*flashback*

-Ma- escuché la aguda voz que venía de la recámara

-Mamá- Volví a escuchar, salí corriendo llena de una emoción especial tomé a la pequeña y la levante.

-Repítelo mi cielo- Dije con emoción y felicidad

-Ma…má- Decía balbuceante, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y recordé el día en que acompañe a Zelena en el quirófano y me dejaron cortar su cordón umbilical.

-Te amo, y estoy tan feliz de ser tu mamá- Dije llorando mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le hacía cosquillas.

*Fin del flashback*

Los primeros meses habían sido muy difíciles, hubo momentos en los que creí que no iba a poder lograrlo, momentos en que me aterraba pensar que cualquier día Zelena volvería y trataría de arrebatarme a mi familia. Sin embargo ahora todos esos miedos se habían disipado

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo voy a ir a la Escuela?- Oí una vocecita junto a mí.

-Pronto mi amor- Dije sin dejar de prestar atención a la cena que estaba preparando

-Pero quiero ir a la escuela como Lola, de mi caricatura- DEcia haciendo pucheros con la boca.

Dejé la comida y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura. –Mi cielo, se que tu quieres ir ya, pero aún quedan unos meses, y ahora estás impaciente pero cuando pases los siguientes 24 años de tú vida en la escuela, te arrepentirás de habérmelo pedido cada día- Contesté con una sonora carcajada.

Aunque no entendió lo que le quise decir se fue a jugar, mientras yo terminaba la cena. Aunque nunca entendí a las mamás que lloran al dejar a sus hijos en el kínder, ahora mis pensamientos daban vueltas, pareciera que fue ayer cuando nació, y ahora Rob y yo pasábamos nuestras tardes libres buscando colegios. Pensé en lo acostumbrada que estaba a pasar las tardes con Alayna, y en lo acostumbrado que estaba Robin a tenerla en las mañanas.

(6 meses después)

Todo había pasado tan rápido, ese día la alarma sonó pero no quería levantarme, cuando un olor a café y huevos con jamón me despertó, vi el reloj y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me levante y me di un baño rápido, después de alistarme me acerqué a la cocina.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- Dijo Robin mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y una taza de café.

\- Buenos días, ya es tardísimo- Dije tomando el café y comiendo rápidamente.

-Mami ya estoy lista, solo falta que me peines- escuche una vocecilla, y ahí estaba mi bebé con su uniforme nuevo, nada me hacía sentir más orgullosa que verla así porque sabía que ella sería la mejor estudiante.

-Si cariño, dame unos minutos- Termine mi desayuno y me levanté para ir a terminar de preparar a Alayna.

Nos despedimos de Robin, y caminamos hasta el autobús en todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo difícil que sería dejar a mi pequeña, pensé en que si ella llegaba a llorar yo rompería en llanto a su lado. Sin embargo se despidió de mi con un beso y entró con entusiasmo, Robin pasaría por ella para llevarla a casa más tarde, de verdad que no podía pedir algo mejor, ellos eran MI FAMILIA.

-Robin POV-

En cuanto salieron de casa, tomé mi teléfono para marcarle a August pues habíamos quedado de vernos en el centro comercial. Horas después llegamos y estaba muy nervioso.

-Hola August, gracias por venir nadie mejor para ayudarme con esta sorpresa.

-Hola, no te preocupes Regina es mi mejor amiga y no me perdería esta sorpresa ¿Has pensado que tipo de anillo quieres?

-Estaba pensando en un solitario de oro blanco

-Me parece buena idea, pero deberías considerar una amatista en lugar de diamante, es la piedra favorita de Gina y tiene su color favorito.- Dijo como sugerencia.

\- Pues busquemos una amatista dije emocionado.

-¿Cuándo se lo darás? Y ¿Dónde? – Dijo curioso.

-Esa es una sorpresa- Dije y no volvimos a cruzar palabra, si bien nuestra relación no era mala, tampoco podía decir que éramos grandes amigos, pero Regina lo quería y el la hacía feliz.

\- Te agrada este, yo se que ella es de un estilo clásico y refinado- Dije en la 6¬ tienda en la que entrabamos.

-Me encanta, creo que lo encontramos- Dijo con una sonrisa

No pude quedarme a comer, tenía que ir por mi hijita a la escuela, y de ahí a casa. Camino a casa pase al centro de posgrados a esconder el anillo en mi locker, después fuimos a casa y prepare la cena para esperar a que Gina llegara.

-Hay, que rico huele, creo que me extrañaron en casa- Dijo juguetona mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba un beso en el hombro.

-Un poco, pero creo que te extrañe un poco más- Dije contestando a su coqueteo.

-Vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre- Dijo mientras iba a la habitación de Alayna- Nena a cenar, lávate las manos. – Le oí decir.

La cena transcurrió de manera pacífica, nuestra pequeña nos platicaba de lo bien que le había ido en la escuela y lo feliz que era, después de cenar me ofrecí a lavar los platos y Regina fue a ver que Alayna se lavara los dientes y se acostara a dormir. Cuando terminé me senté en el sillón grande con los pies extendidos y me dispuse a leer un poco, Regina se acercó con sus libros y su computadora y se sentó entre mis piernas.

-Recuerdas el congreso de Historia de la cultura- dije a modo de pregunta.

-Si- contesto sin levantar la vista de su escrito.

-¿Porqué no vienes conmigo?, así pasamos nuestro aniversario en la playa y la nena se puede que quedar con tu papá o con Gold y Cora.- Le dije.

-¿En serio? –Gritó emocionado- Claro que me encantaría, voy a hablarle a papá.- Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí y me besaba.

-Regina POV-

La semana se sentía pasar lentamente, llame a papá y acepto cuidar a Alayna, yo me dediqué a preparar todo lo que necesitaríamos y Robin dijo que se encargaría de los hoteles. El jueves llego y la emoción iba en aumento, ese día y el viernes lo pasaríamos en el congreso, pero el sábado sería nuestro día especial pues se cumplían dos años desde que Rob me pidió oficialmente que fuera su novia. Salimos temprano y pasamos a dejar a la niña con su abuelo, y nos dirigimos al congreso. Los días pasaron rápido a decir verdad.

El sábado salimos rumbo a la playa y me sorprendió que era la misma en que dos años atrás Robin y yo habíamos escapado, fuimos al mismo hotel y dejamos nuestras cosas, Robin me pidió que me arreglara para una cena especial. Me bañe y decidí que como hacía mucho calor no llevaría maquillaje, solo un poco de mascara en las pestañas y un brillo suave en los labios, el cabello suelto para que estuviera al ritmo de la brisa y un vestido negro de tela ligera y sandalias. Robin pasó por mí a las 7:00 en punto y me dio la sorpresa de que un corcel sería nuestro transporte.

-Tenias razón- Dijo sonriente

-¿Respecto a qué?- pregunté confundida.

-A que el negro es tú color.- Dijo mientras cabalgábamos hasta un muelle de piedra.

Al llegar al muelle puede ver que antes de llegar al final había una mesa con un arreglo de tulipanes, casi olvido mencionar que Robin se veía muy guapo en un blanquísimo traje de lino, nos sentamos a la mesa y de un pequeño barco salió un mesero con dos copas de vino y una pizza de champiñones con peperoni.

-Salud, porque tú si sabes cómo consentir a esta reina- Le dije alzando mi copa

-Salud, porque al final logré ser el ladrón del corazón de su majestad.- Contestó mientras alzaba su copa y la chocaba conmigo.

La cena estaba deliciosa, la plática era amena y yo sentía que no podía ser más feliz, tenía la familia que no soñé jamás pero no podría haber mejor que esta, Robin siempre fue un caballero y yo lo amaba con toda mi alma. – ¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó mientras me daba la mano y me llevaba a la orilla antes de llegar al barco, de inmediato reconocí la canción, era la canción del baile de Halloween*, al terminar la canción me dijo: -Debí hacer esto hace tres años- y me dio un beso, un beso cargado de sentimientos.

-TE AMO REGINA- Gritó hacia el mar.

-Y yo Te Amo a ti Robin- Contesté en eso nuestra canción comenzó a sonar.*

 _El momento más feliz es cuando llegas a casa, y me besas y hablamos de todas las cosas que van a pasar._

 _El momento más feliz es cuando tarde, en la cama, yo te abrazo y tú susurras que quieres quedarte por siempre jamás._

 _Sé que es casi nada, pero me sirve de tanto, sólo una palabra para olvidarme del pánico._

 _Minúsculas gotas de paz, trocitos de tranquilidad, son el colchón de un corazón a medio curar._

Bailábamos animadamente, como en aquella fiesta en la que la escuchamos por primera vez y él me dijo que el momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando volvimos a casa y encontramos la carta, y supo que por fin podríamos ser felices.

 _El momento más feliz._

 _Sé que es casi nada, pero me sirve de tanto,sólo una palabra para olvidarme del pánico._

 _Minúsculas gotas de paz, trocitos de tranquilidad, para mi corazón._

Al terminar la canción Robin, se puso enfrente de mí, saco una cajita color lila y se arrodillo, abrió la cajita y ahí estaba un anillo de oro blanco con una amatista, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar de emoción y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Su majestad, Regina Mills ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Dijo decidido.

-No- Dije seria.

-¿No?- Dijo levantándose de un brinco, y yo me boté en una carcajada.

-Claro que sí me quiero casar contigo, pero debiste ver tu cara- Dije partiéndome de risa.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, pero por eso Te amo- Dijo mientras me ponía el anillo y nos fundíamos en un beso.

* * *

Chicas y chicos les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y bueno esta historia está llegando a su final

* watch?v=LSx5zNhmi3c esta es la canción del baile de halloween.

* watch?v=1AtFwwX8-DE Esta es la de regina y robin.


	20. El gran día

Disclaimer: La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Los dueños de Once

* * *

 **El gran día**

El gran día se acercaba, me encontraba camino a la ciudad capital a comprar el vestido con mi amiga Emm, Think y mi pequeña Alayna, a pesar de que creí que sería mejor que robín y yo escogiéramos el vestido, no me lo permitieron. Sería un día bastante complicado puesto que yo era de las personas que odian ir de compras y terminan comprando lo primero que les quede.

Habíamos pasado por tres tiendas sin éxito alguno, cada vestido que me probaba era reprochado por alguna de nosotras, comencé a pensar que jamás tendría mi vestido de novia. Al entrar a la sexta tienda, después de haber caminado por horas, muriendo de hambre, y con algo de desilusión, lo encontramos era el vestido perfecto. El corte era simple, pero el encaje blanco que lo cubría le daba ese toque de elegancia y sencillez que estaba buscando. Estaba feliz pues sabía que a Rob le encantaría tanto como a mí.

-Por fin mujer, me queda claro que nada te gusta- Decía think

-Mami, podemos comprar algo de comer por favor-

-Claro, mi vida. ¿Qué opinan de la cafetería que pasamos en la segunda tienda?- Dije con seriedad.

-Es una broma verdad Regina- Decía Emma algo enfadada por mi comentario.

-Claro que si- Comencé a reír- Vi un restaurant aquí en la esquina vamos

-Nunca cambias, mujer loca.

Entramos al restaurant y tuvimos una profunda charla sobre como cambiaría mi vida ahora, sin embargo yo sentí que nada iba cambiar demasiado, sentí como si llevara 2 años y seis meses casada y con familia. Regresamos a casa con el tiempo justo para iniciar un nuevo viaje pues la boda sería en mi pueblo natal, Storybrooke.

Esa mañana me desperté a las 11:00 am, Emm entro a la habitación que perteneció a mi madre en casa de mis abuelos maternos. A pesar de que no tenía el encanto de la casa de mi abue Eva, tenía el encanto de que sabía que mi madre había crecido ahí. Estaba esperándome con una bandeja llena de desayuno y me reprochaba lo tarde que era y lo dormilona que siempre había sido.

-Regina, no puedo creer que puedas dormir así. ¿Planeas llegar tarde a tu boda?

-Relájate Emms- Contesté tomando mi taza de café- En primer lugar la boda es hasta las 7:15 pm, y en segundo lugar las reinas nunca llegamos tarde, los demás llegan desconsideradamente temprano- Dije mientras me reía a carcajadas- ¿Dónde están Robin y Alayna?-

-Alayna está con tu padre comprando zapatos, a alguna mami despistada se le olvidó traerlos. Y a Robin lo verás hasta las 7:15, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.- Contestó

-¡Rayos! Tenía la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba- Dije apenada- Emms, podrías revisar mi maleta para ver si no olvide nada por favor-

-Está bien, pero apúrate a desayunar-

El día paso demasiado lento, literalmente no podía hacer nada, Think no me dejo salir para nada por temor a que me encontrara con Rob, Alayna estuvo jugando conmigo un rato pero a las 5:00 Henry vino por ella para llevarla a peinar y luego Think la llevaría a cambiarse y ponerse linda para ser la niña de las flores.

Eran 5:30 cuando Emma llamó para decirme que me ordenaba bañarme, así que decidí entrar a la ducha y bañarme de manera rápida, salí y lave mis dientes y revise por última vez que la maleta del viaje de bodas estuviera completa. A las 6:00 Emm llego acompañada del maquillista, la mujer que haría mi manicura y la mujer que me peinaría. Y mi habitación se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

-Regina, hoy es el gran día. No estés nerviosa porque veras que todo será perfecto- Decía una y otra vez

-Emma, no te ofendas pero creo que tu estas más nerviosa que yo.- Respondí

Cuando todo mundo terminó solo faltaba ponerme el vestido, think llego para ayudar a Emma y yo estaba realmente feliz de que mis mejores amigas fueran las que se encargaran de ayudarme con esta importante tarea. Cuando terminamos, ambas estaban maravilladas y a pesar de que pase todo el día de convenciéndome de que a pesar de que siempre soñé con el día de mi boda, este solo sería un festejo más de la familia que había formado. Al verme parada frente al espejo me sentí diferente pese en que si era como lo había soñado.

-Mamí, te ves como una princesa- Oí una voz a mis espaldas, había estado tan maravillada que no vi cuando mi hija entró

-Una princesa eres tú, yo soy la reina- Dije agachándome a la altura de mi hija.

-Tienes razón mami, pero ya debemos irnos. El abuelo está abajo esperándonos

Subí al auto de papá y comenzó a manejar hacía la iglesia, vi las calles y cuanto habían cambiado desde que era una niña. Sentía como si realmente estuviera a punto de comenzar una nueva vida, el trayecto me parecía eterno a pesar de que solo serian 5 minutos. Me hubiera encantado caminar, pero de nuevo me dijeron que no, al llegar el estomago empezó a darme vueltas y sentía que no podía respirar. Antes de bajar del auto tuve que esperar a que todos tomaran su lugar.

Baje del auto y me coloqué detrás de Ruby (Quien no sabía que estaría presente, y fue una total sorpresa para mí) y Gold, primero entro Alayna con una canasta de pétalos, los cuales iba tirando por el pasillo. Después, los papás de Robin y detrás de ellos Emma y Killian, Think y John, Marian y August, Ruby y Gold, y finalmente la marcha nupcial anunció que era el momento de que tomara el brazo de mi padre y comenzara a avanzar. Al ver a Robin sonriendo y llorando supe que se había maravillado y conmovido al verme, en ese momento los nervios se fueron y ni siquiera sentí el trayecto, sentía como si flotara por el pasillo.

Al llegar, Rob tomo mi mano y la ceremonia comenzó, no sabía por qué pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Me sentía realmente feliz, mire a Robin casi todo el tiempo y veía la felicidad en su rostro

-Ahora Robin de Locksley, repite conmigo:- oí la voz del padre.

-Padre no queremos repetir esos votos tan impersonales, podríamos decir nuestros votos.- Decía apenado

-Adelante hijos-

-Yo Robin de Locksley, no creo en el amor a primera vista, sin embargo desde que te vi en aquella clase supe que algo había en ti, que te hacía diferente de cualquier mujer que conocí. Encontré en ti una mujer, inteligente, divertida y que a pesar de que se la pasa gastando bromas…- Aquí todos en la iglesia rieron- … Sabes distinguir las cosas que son verdaderas, tienes un optimismo inigualable. Eres inigualable como compañera de vida y como madre, Siempre nos cuidas y nos apoyas y esas cosas y muchas más, son las que hicieron y hacen que me enamore de ti cada día…- Empezábamos a llorar de emoción- … Por eso te tomo a ti Regina Mills como mi esposa, para amarte cada día hasta el fin de los tiempos y te entrego este anillo para que simbolice esta unión que tenemos y que hoy se hace más fuerte, recuerda siempre que TE AMO.

-Yo Regina Mills, te tomo a ti Robin de Locksley como mi esposo. Porque desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras el hombre con la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo, después cuando comenzamos a tratarnos, supe que siempre seriamos el dúo dinámico y aunque nuestra historia no fue fácil. Lograste ser el ladrón de mi corazón…-Hubo risas por parte de nuestros amigos-…Y todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que nos espera hace que yo quiera pasar cada día del resto de mi vida contigo, por eso yo te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de la unión que fortalecemos hoy y como promesa del amor y el cuidado que siempre te tendré a ti y a nuestra familia. TE AMO.

-Robin de Locksley y Regina Mills yo los declaro Marido y Mujer, Puedes besar a la novia.

Robin se acerco a besarme y de nuevo sentí como aquel primer beso, este iba cargado de emociones, pero era como si nadie más existiera, sentía que el mundo podía acabarse o comenzar en ese instante. Después de un rato nos separamos y volteamos a ver a los invitados que aplaudían y caminamos por el pasillo tomados de la mano ahora como marido y mujer hasta el auto que nos esperaba para ir a la recepción, así que subimos con nuestra pequeña.

Al llegar a la pequeña finca que se había adaptado para la boda tuvimos que separarnos un poco pues las felicitaciones empezaron a llegar, August fue el primero en acercarse a mí.

-Felicidades mejor amiga- Dijo abrazandome

-Gracias mejor amigo.

-Sé que cuando todo empezó me opuse un poco, pero ahora veo que esta familia realmente te hace feliz, y eso es todo lo que importa y espero que así sea siempre- Dijo y se alejo

Después de August llegaron el resto de mis amigos, pero en realidad yo esperaba ansiosa por Ru, tanto que cuando por fin nos vimos literalmente gritamos y corrimos a abrazarnos.

-Dios, ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estabas en Brasil?

-Crees que me perdería la boda de mi casi hermana, solo que Robin y yo queríamos que fuera una sorpresa

-Así, que él lo sabía, me las pagará- Dije de manera amenazante- Te extrañe tanto- Dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti, pero ahora ve con tu marido y yo iré a conocer a mi sobrina.- Dijo

Robin, Alayna y yo nos sentamos en una mesa aparte. Disfrutamos de la cena y del pastel de bodas, estábamos conversando con nuestra pequeña cuando oímos que era hora del vals, el cual sería sorpresa pues Robin lo había escogido para mí. Nos levantamos y caminamos al centro de la pista de baile que se había montado y la música comenzó a sonar y nosotros a movernos por la pista.

 _Youre in my arms, and all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together and when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

 _A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you so close_

 _So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now youre beside me, and look how far weve come  
So far we are so close_

 _Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

-¿Escogiste esa canción para mí?- Dije cuando terminamos de bailar

-Sí, aunque nunca me dijiste que era de tus favoritas yo lo sabía por cómo te emocionabas al escucharla

-TE AMO

-Y Yo a Ti.

La fiesta duró un par de horas más, bailamos sin parar y estuvimos muy felices, y de ahí iríamos a la casa de mis abuelos para descansar un poco, pues al otro día saldríamos de viaje. Al despertar al medio día bajamos a desayunar y nos despedimos de todos, Alayna se quedaría con Ruby y nosotros iríamos a Inglaterra el lugar donde había nacido Robin.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me informo que nuestras maletas serían enviadas al hotel y al preguntarle el porqué, me percaté que una Harley Softayl Deluxe nos esperaba con un gran moño.

-Este, es tu regalo de bodas – Dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla

Subí y el subió de tras de mí por primera vez, y fuimos al hotel.

-Ahora sí, creo que usted me debe una noche de bodas.- Dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Lo que su majestad ordene- Dijo Robin mientras me acercaba a el tomando mi cadera y empezando a besarme el cuello.

La noche estuvo llena de amor y pasión, pues a pesar de nuestros dos años juntos fue muy especial. Al otro día desayunamos y salimos a recorrer la ciudad en mi nueva motocicleta, durante la tarde la conduje hasta la playa y nos sentamos a ver el atardecer.

-Te Amo Regina, no lo olvides nunca.-

\- Te Amo ladrón, siempre supe que algún día seriamos el ladrón y yo- Dije acercándome para darle un gran beso.

-FIN-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, pues a mi me gustó escribirla y agradezco a quienes la siguieron y me dejaron sus reviews para seguir adelante.

Por cierto la canción del vals es So close de Encantada

Y bueno ahora tengo en mente un Evil charming o un fic basado en alice y Cyrus de Wonderland si alguno les agrada dejenlo en review porfis

Los quiere Aresoutlaw


End file.
